Up Amongst the Stars
by Birdie num num
Summary: A story about a young Andalite named Feninu who is a vecol, a physically handicapped Andalite. Feninu grieves for his dead adopted father but is comforted by new friends as he works aboard a dome ship. First chapter is really angsty. Lots of OC's.
1. Every day the same life

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Animorphs, or andalites; however I do own the main character of this story, and so far, all of the other characters as well.  
  
This is dedicated to all my fans of my other stuff. Guys, this is gonna be waaaay different, okay?!  
  
Like I said before, by the way, this has nothing to do with Animorphs. It might later, I don't know; I'm still not sure. Like I said before, this is going to be my fantasy thing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I sit in my little dome, gazing out at the stars.  
  
I wrap my thin arms to my chest.  
  
Hanulith.  
  
I begin to cry in my hearts again.  
  
Gone.  
  
What am I going to do?  
  
I gaze out the glass dome, keeping me in from the stars and Hanulith. I fancy he is just behind one of them, laughing at me for being so silly and crying.  
  
I only cry when I am alone in here.  
  
The rest of the time, Warrior Annuk keeps me so busy, I have no time to think of Hanulith.  
  
I see my reflection in the glass.  
  
Me. A young andalite male. A child still. I am not old enough to be an aristh. This is not a military ship, anyway.  
  
I laugh at the very ludicrous idea of me even being allowed on a military ship. Ha!  
  
I look at my pale fur oddly splotched with dark patches. My pale green eyes. My one eyestalk. My other eyestalk is a stub, barely rising from my head. I have a big nose on my face. Everyone says so. Even Kind Hanulith did. But only to tease me in a loving way though. He used to call me 'Funny Face.' Never in a mean tone. Always gentle, Hanulith was.  
  
My one, ridiculous eye on my one, ridiculous eyestalk falls to examine my weak, crippled tail. The blade is all crooked. It is a constant embarrassment to me, as it is long, like a male's tailblade should be, but it is crooked, and it almost zigzaggs at the tip. I look down at my legs. Or the jokes I call my legs. Three are fine, but with very small hooves heightwise. It is painful for me to stand for very long without moving or shifting my feet a little.The fourth has no hoof at all. I look thankfully at my arms. They are the one normal feature I have. Nice, normal, functioning arms and hands.  
  
Thank the stars.  
  
I gaze out the window again. I feel jealous of humans. They have tears.  
  
I always feel the pain inside.  
  
Yes, I'm a vecol. But that's not why I have been crying lately all the time.  
  
I turn my back on the stars. Back to the nice, comforting, light purple carpeting in the little dome I live in. I had heard Warrior Annuk call me. I had to go.  
  
I look over at an image of Hanulith. A little hologram of him.  
  
The only person who had ever loved me in this world.  
  
My adoptive father. And so old, he could have been my grandfather.  
  
Really, he hadn't been that old. It's just that his hearts had been through so much and he...  
  
I hold myself again. Wave after wave of pain.  
  
I slowly reach over, and turn the little hologram off.  
  
I open my door, and walk slowly, lightly, carefully out on my hooves.  
  
Time to go back to work. Again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I stroll down the bright halls of the ship.  
  
Bright, golden yellow and light sunset pink walls. Blue here and there. I walk around the feeding area, not wishing to disturb the passengers.  
  
Or for them to see me and take interest in me.  
  
Negative interest. Very negative interest.  
  
I slowly edge around, in the shadows, trembling.  
  
A few young ones notice me. Some point. Some laugh. Many just stare.  
  
My life.  
  
I do not look back at them. I keep my one eyestalk looking to the ground.  
  
I reach the door of the garbage disposal room full of relief to be out of public, staring eyes.  
  
Sigh. Where I work.  
  
I am aboard the Leaping Star. A pleasure ship. We are heading towards Leera currently.  
  
I had been on this route many times now. Couples often go off together, leaving the children with relatives. Sometimes the children come with them. Grandparents often come, bringing their grandchildren.  
  
High up people who are in high up positions. I get to be on here because I work here.  
  
They are having fun; relaxing, enjoying themselves, and generally worry free and carefree.  
  
I have no one to worry about anymore but myself.  
  
I open the door to the garbage disposal area and step inside. Warrior Annuk is there. He glares at me.  
  
(You're late for third shift. Again.) He snaps.  
  
I look down. (Sorry Warrior Annuk.)  
  
(Yes. Sorry.) He sighs. (Feninu, I am trying to be kind. I am trying to help you, but you do not come to work on time. Don't forget; you're not here on a pleasure cruise. You're crew.)  
  
I bob my eyestalk. (Yes Warrior Annuk.)  
  
He looks sadly at me. (I am...sorry about your...father, Fennu.)  
  
I continue looking down. (It is...alright, Warrior Annuk.)  
  
He looks like he is about to protest. But he does not.  
  
(Very well. Now get to work, Feninu.)  
  
I get to work; taking garbage, and crushing it into cubes, then jettisoning the cubes out into space using a little airlock. Or I flame the garbage. Or I can put it in a small atom dissassembler that will turn it to random particles of nothing.  
  
I remember I had fun the first time I did this. Now, I do not.  
  
Now it is boring and monotonous.  
  
But it keeps me busy, at least. And from thinking and crying about Hanulith.  
  
Several hours, and three feeding rests later, the work is done, and I can go to bed for the night. Or what the ship's Captain refers to 'nighttime' on our ship. Most of the passengers stay up all the time; partying and socializing and having fun. But the small transports down to the waters of Leera will be stopped at ship's curfew. Certain areas of the ship will be closed for the ship's nighttime; when most of the crew, including myself, goes to sleep.  
  
I walked slowly through the dark corridors to my quarters. I pass by a huge, open entrance, to a huge, open room, where passengers are morphing and morph dancing, and showing off to eachother, and laughing. Light pink, light yellow, blue, red, light purple, dark purple, orange, and green lights dance along the floors and all over the walls.  
  
Enchanted, I could not help myself as I walk into the room. The sound of very light, quiet, gentle, Andalite music reaches my ears, and I feel calm all of a sudden. The tension of many hours' monotonous work leaves me, and I am relaxed.  
  
It is wonderfully cool in here. I step in a little more, and close my eyes, enjoying the smooth atmosphere.  
  
I run into someone.  
  
My eyes open immediately in shock.  
  
(Oh! I...I'm sorry! I...I didn't see you! I'm sorry!)  
  
It is a female.  
  
Beautiful is the first word that reaches my mind. I blush furiously and look down.  
  
(I am sorry! Please!)  
  
She smiles. She is a year younger than me. A little plump. Light purple fur. Vibrant, enchanting light green eyes. She giggles a little.  
  
(Oh, it's alright.)  
  
I am confused. She must not see me fully. Perhaps I was in shadows?  
  
Then she looks curiously at my eyestalk, and my fur. And I know. She sees me.  
  
I feel pain, knowing she will laugh at me soon.  
  
But she does not. She merely smiles and cocks her head curiously at me.  
  
(Hee hee!) She giggles. (Your fur is so strange!) Her voice is pleasant. I know I should probably be hurt or offended, but I feel that I could never take hurt or offense to anything she says or does.  
  
(Oh!) She says suddenly. (I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! You're probably hurt aren't you?!) She seems genuinely remorseful.  
  
I look earnestly into her face. (No! No! Not at all!)  
  
A tall male, a few years older than her and me, comes over. (Dji! What are you doing? Come on!) He gives me an odd look. A sort of 'What are you doing in here?' look.  
  
(I've got to go!) She says to me, apologetically. He takes her hand, and pulls her away, laughing to one of his friends. (Goodbye!) She calls softly. (See you later!)  
  
I watch as she is pulled into a whole crowd of andalite youths. Many of her friends crowd around her; males and females. I stare, admiringly. Goodness! She must be terribly popular!  
  
'See you later!' She had said.  
  
I stand, wondering if she means that, or if she just said that to be kind. Perhaps the latter.  
  
My heart pounds as I think 'Perhaps both!'  
  
It is only an optimistic thought, after all...  
  
A mere hopeful thought never hurt anyone.  
  
I hope...  
  
I lie in my dome all night, on my back, legs in the air, for it hurts to lie on my legs too long, I lie thinking about her and what she said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, hope you guys liked that! Like I said before, I have noooo clue where this is going. Might end up happy, might end up said.  
  
I JUST DON'T KNOW!!!  
  
Kind of fun not knowing. I guess this will just be my creative story.  
  
Ah, now, about the whole constant present tense thing; it's a new style of writing I'm just trying for fun. To make it feel like it's 'in the now'. You know, that kind of thing.  
  
Anyways, thanks for reading! No PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU go and review! Please, please, please!  
  
~ Le Birdie num num ~ 


	2. Feninu takes some time off

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Animorphs, but Feninu is my brainchild! He's my cute baby! Hee hee! I just want to cuddle him! Sooo cute!  
  
Okay. Thanks for the reviews guys! This is dedicated to Northstar1982, who apparently is crazy about it! Glad you are! Enjoy!  
  
All of you other readers enjoy this too!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I get up at ship's morning call. I walk out to feed.  
  
It is the call for crew, thankfully not passengers. I walk slowly, still tired, and feed; grateful for the silence and that there are only a few other crew out here right now.  
  
I stand wondering where the young female is.  
  
I desparately try to remember her name. What was it the young male had called her?  
  
I cannot remember!  
  
I am tired. I spent all night thinking of what she'd said to me.  
  
I run to my work, after I feed.  
  
Warrior Annuk is already there, taking something apart. It looks like some sort of wiring and circuitry board. He is using the point of his tail blade to cut things out, and off of it.  
  
This is not only the disposal area. It's also a fixing center. Warrior Annuk is very good with electronics.  
  
(Good morning, Feninu.) He says to me. He has not even looked up. He can merely sense I am here; that's how good a warrior he is. Was.  
  
He has quit from the military.  
  
He does not tell me why. I do not ask.  
  
I go to work on the heap of garbage already accumulating, but he looks at me with one eyestalk and says, (Come here, Feninu. You may help me work on these, today.)  
  
Happy, I go and sit near him. I much prefer technician work. It's much lighter than dragging garbage around. A great deal more pleasant as well.  
  
But it's more than that. Sometimes, the warrior tells me stories of battles he fought in, people he met, planets he's been to...  
  
I love to just sit and listen to him. When he talks to me, I almost think my new life isn't so bad. Through his stories, I learn all about the universe, and that there is more beyond only what I've known my whole life.  
  
I sit silently working. He is not telling me anything yet.  
  
I begin to think as I work. To remember.  
  
I remember when I first learned that the home world wasn't all there was. I had been sitting in class, thinking of doing what I usually did, gazing out the glass dome that covered the classroom, and looking off into the clouds, and daydreaming about being a kafit bird and flying. I always used to tell myself I would steal an Escafil device and use it, and then I'd morph whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted to. Rather a silly idea, really. But I was a child, and I liked silly ideas. That particular day, however, the lesson was interesting. The teacher talked on and on of planet Earth, and planet Leera, and the Hork-Bajir homeworld. He had been a warrior, and had retired from the military after his wife had their first child. He had wanted to be with his wife and children, for the rest of his life. And he said that he had always wanted to be a teacher, when he was a child. So he told us of all the things he had seen, and all the things he had done while on all three of these planets. Of course, he hadn't landed on planet Earth, for the Yeerks were there. But he had been in orbit around it, on a domeship, and in his fighter. We all listened raptly to him. Then he finished with (You can all see all of them someday. All of you. Well, except you Feninu.)  
  
The other students had giggled. That was also the day that I learned my only purpose in life was for their amusement. It had hurt that first day. To hear all of those wonderful things, and then to hear that I would never be able to see them. I became used to it later, gradually. All of my teachers believed, and many of them quite plainly said, that I would never amount to anything. I am used to people's little comments by far, now.  
  
(You're ugly!)  
  
(You'll never be capable of that, Feninu.) A female teacher, speaking in a sickly sweet trying to be nice voice. (Why don't do a report on a career more...in your range?)  
  
(Ugh! Get away from me, you filthy vecol!) A female I'd had a crush on, who found out about it.  
  
(Ha! You'll never get there!) Another teacher.  
  
(I can't STAND you! Why don't you just go somewhere and die?!)  
  
The last one had been from a child at school, of course. If any teacher had said that, Hanulith would have ripped their head clean off their shoulders. Wonderful Hanulith! He always used to tell me I could do anything. And it's not like he was trying to convince me. When he said it, you could feel that he believed it. (You are going to go very far, Feninu.) He would say. If I tried to tell myself that, I'd either break into laughter, or just sound like I was trying to convince myself; which would usually be rather pathetic. I used to prefer hearing him say it. He knew how to say it right. The way he said it sounded serious. The way I and the rest of the world said it sounded like a punchline to a joke.  
  
I am smiling, sitting here and thinking now of Hanulith.  
  
I look up with my main eyes, and Warrior Annuk is watching me curiously.  
  
I blush. My natural reaction to discovering pretty much anyone staring at me. (What is it?)  
  
(Nothing.) Warrior Annuk says. Though now he is smiling a little. (It's just that...well...)  
  
(What?) I say, curious now.  
  
(You smile. Why?)  
  
I blink. I do not understand. (What do you mean, why?)  
  
(You...you have no reason for smiling.) He replies. (I mean. Usually...You never seem to anyway.)  
  
I smile more. (Well...I do today. I was just thinking of my father.)  
  
(You are usually sad when you think of him.) He says softly, still curious.  
  
I am wondering why he cares at all how I feel. (Not today.) I say. And now, I am surprised at that. I don't feel sad when I think of him. Why?  
  
Perhaps it is because he turned out to be right. I have gone far. At least, far from the home world anyway. Even if I'm not high up in life, or at a high position or station or anything.  
  
Well, except you Feninu. The words come back to me.  
  
I smile more. Ha!  
  
My smile goes away. But I still have not seen those things he talked about. I have been on a ship, but I have not seen them. I have only stayed on the ship before.  
  
I suddenly felt somewhat claustrophobic, as it occurred to me that I hadn't been off this ship, and in the fresh air for nearly two years now.  
  
That couldn't be healthy.  
  
When the ship lands to let passengers off, I stays on. No one ever objects. And they soon get new passengers anyway, and leave off for it again.  
  
(Well.) Warrior Annuk says and smiles. (I am glad you are not sad today.)  
  
I stare at him a while. Why is he always so kind to me?  
  
(How many times exactly have you been on this trip now?) He asks.  
  
I stare. (I...I don't know...maybe...thirty, now?)  
  
(Goodness!) He says, his eyes going wide for a second. (Where is your favorite place to visit?)  
  
I blink, embarrassed suddenly. (I...I don't know...I've never landed.)  
  
He looks up and stares at me with all four eyes. (What?! What do you mean you've never landed?)  
  
(I...I stay on the ship. I work. I...I'm not on a pleasure cruise.) I say, repeating his words and realizing it a second later. His eyes look pained as he realizes it too.  
  
(So...you never take time off?)  
  
(Well, I...I sleep at night. I have breaks.)  
  
He looks angry suddenly, though not at me. (That's not right.) He says. He gets up.  
  
(W-where are you going Warrior Annuk?)  
  
(I'm going to speak to the Captain. You stay here and finish what you're doing. I'll be back soon. Don't touch that thing I was working on! It has to be done a certain way.)  
  
I sit in the silence, and work.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It is only afternoon, and my work is already over. It is finished early.  
  
I do not ask Warrior Annuk why. I am merely glad.  
  
But now I will have nothing to do. And I enjoy the late evenings of working on electronics sometimes; if the warrior tells me stories, that is. Sometimes it's just a nice, peaceful concentration that I enjoy, when I am working on them alone.  
  
But this afternoon, for the first time in a long while, I am actually bored with absolutely nothing to do.  
  
Oh, well.  
  
I walk to the room where the party was the night before. It is quiet, normally lighted now, abandoned. Foolish of me to think it would be anything else at this time of day.  
  
Foolish of me to believe she might still be there, amongst that coolness and those colored lights and merry friends.  
  
I walk over to the feeding area. I guess I am still hoping to see her, I guess. There are more people out on the feeding area now. Mostly two or three large groups of adults and children, standing and talking altogether, excitedly. They look as if they are waiting for something.  
  
And suddenly, there she is. I see her, talking excitedly to two older females. They are giggling, and she is smiling happily. And there are several adults near them, and four males; three older than her, one little and much younger than her. I watch her looking through and around the other people. Suddenly, it's as if she senses me. She turns her head.  
  
And she sees me.  
  
A smile breaks out over her face.  
  
To my shock, and my terror, she trots over to me! I stand, not sure what to do. If I run, I'll look ridiculous, maybe hurt her feelings, and defy the purpose for coming here. I had come to look for her. I had found her. And here she was, coming to talk to ME!  
  
She stops about three feet from me. She smiles sweetly at me.  
  
(Hello! It's you again.) She looks me over. Now she has better light to do so. She giggles. (You have a big nose!)  
  
I blush furiously. I look down, trying to hide my big nose.  
  
She looks mortified, suddenly. (Oh! I'm so sorry! That was so mean!) She looks worried. (You're not upset are you?)  
  
I look up, smile, and say no, very softly. She beams. (No. I didn't think so. You don't angry very easily, do you? I noticed that last night. I notice things about people.) She chattered on. (I don't mean to be rude, and you musn't take anything I say seriously. Mother always told me to be polite and curteous to everyone.) She says primly. (She said it would pay off eventually, in the long run, and in the short run too. I love my mother. She's such a sweet, wonderful person. You'd like if you met her. Everyone likes her if they meet her. Like me. Though I really shouldn't brag. Father says bragging will make people not want to talk to me. Though everyone likes me. I'm popular.) She announces, smiling. Then says. (Oh! But here I go bragging again! I'm so sorry! And I'm just prattling on so! You're probably dreadful bored of listening to me, aren't you?) She looks intently at me.  
  
Stunned, I wake up from my reverie. (Oh! No! Noo no no no! I-I'm not bored of you. I could never be bored of you!) I say, before I stop myself. I blush again.  
  
She grins. (Oh. Well! Thank you.)  
  
Silence.  
  
(So...) I say, nervously. (I...ah...w-what are you doing right now?)  
  
She smiles. (Oh, we're just waiting.)  
  
(What are you waiting for?) I ask, curiously.  
  
She looks excited. (We're going down to Leera, and we're all going to spend the night down there!) She concludes. (In a submarine!)  
  
The one continent of Leera had been blown to pieces. By the Animorphs. I had heard of them from listening to the crew, who gossip frequently. There was no more land.  
  
She looks about to explode with excitement and happiness now. (OOoooh! This is going to be so much fun! Aren't you coming?!)  
  
I feel sorrowful suddenly. (N-no. I...can't...I have to work...)  
  
(Work? You work?) She looks puzzled.  
  
(W-well...)I blush furiously, suddenly. How can I tell her I dispose of garbage?  
  
(Oh!) She says. (Amazing! Are you one of those really, really, intelligent youths who get to go work on ships, like with the wiring and weapons and such?!) Her eyes are huge. I smile. She means an apprentice. No. I could never have qualified for being an aristh, and certainly not apprenticeship on a ship either.  
  
(N-no...not really...)  
  
(Well what do you do?)  
  
I tell her.  
  
I also add. (I mean...that's not all I do! I also work on broken things. I fix them!) I say earnestly. She is just staring at me, shocked.( I-I know how to fix them! I'm good at fixing things! I...I...) I blush and my speech fades away, and I look down, ashamed, embarrassed, and humiliated beyond anything I've ever been before.  
  
She stares. Then she giggles nervously a little.  
  
(What a bloody boring life!) She says, amazed. (In that case, I'll show you how to have fun!)  
  
And before I can protest, she grabs my hand, and pulls me along.  
  
My hearts are pounding! I can't go! I have work tomorrow.  
  
I stop her. (No!) I say. (I...I have to work tomorrow.)  
  
(I thought you said you had to work today!) She says, coyly.  
  
(N-no) I laugh a little, remembering I'm off for the afternoon.  
  
(Well then?) She says, and bats those luminous, brilliant green eyes at me. She turns.  
  
(Come on!) She says expectantly. I follow.  
  
But I can't! My mind screams and protests. You can't go on some transport without permission, Feninu! My mind says.  
  
She drags me over. I feel more fear. I'll have to meet her family and friends!  
  
No! I couldn't...  
  
Suddenly there is a thoughtspeak call over the whole ship.  
  
(All passengers going to Leera, please proceed towards the hangar.)  
  
She grabs my hand, and pulled me along.  
  
We walk. My hearts pounding. I find it difficult to draw full breaths; like there's just not enough oxygen!  
  
We reach the hangar.  
  
(I'm sorry!) I say, about to cry. (I can't go!)  
  
(But-) She begins.  
  
I pull my hand away from hers and turn and run a little ways. I almost hope she will run after me. But she doesn't . She stands looking sadly at me, in the opening of the hangar. And also a little peeved. Perhaps she is not used to people refusing to go along with her somewhere.  
  
Suddenly a hand touches my shoulder. I jump a little. Then I see it is Warrior Annuk, and I calm down a little.  
  
(Was that young female bothering you?) He says gently.  
  
I say no.  
  
(What is it then? Why was she dragging you like that?) Now he sounds more curious and amused than worried.  
  
I blush. (She wants me to go with her.)  
  
(Where?) He asks.  
  
(L-Leera.) I look down at my hooves.  
  
My one eyestalk looks at Warrior Annuk. He is smiling.  
  
(Well, Feninu. You never, never disappoint a female.)  
  
I look at him with my main eyes.  
  
(R-really?!)  
  
He laughs. (Yes! Go!)  
  
(But I have to work tomorrow...) I feel disappointment filling me again.  
  
He sighs, exasparated with me. (No. You. Don't! Now GO! For goodness' sake!)  
  
(What- what about the Captain?!) I cry.  
  
(Ah. Well...) He closes his eyes a little, thinking. Then a smile breaks out on his face. (Let me deal with the captain.)  
  
(Really?!)  
  
He laughs again. (Yes! Now GO! RUN! You're going to be late if you don't hurry!)  
  
I ran. I ran into the hangar. (Have fun.) I hear his thoughtspeak voice in my head.  
  
(I will.) I reply. Though I am not so sure now... I quickly add (Thank you, Warrior Annuk!)  
  
I can almost imagine him smiling now. (You're very welcome...aristh Feninu.)  
  
I can't help but smile, and laugh a little. I hurry past other fighters and smaller transports and other small, multipurpose vessels, down a central walkway. I reach the transport they are using.  
  
I see the female sadly walking up the ramp of the transport. She is the last. Her shoulders are sagging.  
  
(Hey!) I call out, nervously. (Wait!)  
  
She turns her head, actually turns her head, and grins at me. (Oooh! So you've decided to come after all!)  
  
(Y-yes! I can now!)  
  
She smiles even wider. (Wheee!) She cries. She turns to a male standing in the doorway of the ship, waiting for her to enter. (He's coming too.) She says imperiously.  
  
He looks at me odd, as I approach slowly.  
  
(Is he on the list?) He snaps.  
  
She looks worried suddenly. (W-well...I-I-I don't know.)  
  
Suddenly, I want to go on that trip badly. Suddenly, I want to go on it more than anything. I raise my chin, and look him straight in the eyes.  
  
(You can ask the Captain.) I snap back.  
  
He stares, stunned. Then, as if the very thought of me daring to say that the Captain knew and aprroved of my going vanished every little doubt in his mind, he says,  
  
(A-A-Alright.) Then he tries to assert himself back in control again. (Alright. Come on you! Hurry up! We haven't got all day!) He snaps.  
  
Finding it difficult to believe that I am, and stunned at my own behavior, I slowly walk up the ramp, as if in a sort of daze. And she hooks her arm on mine, and we stroll into the ship, her forcing the officer to step out of her way in the process.  
  
Every one else on the transport turns stares. Some even stop their conversations and stare. Even the pilots stare.  
  
She blinks. (Well what are you all looking at?) There was an edge to her voice. I suddenly want to leave the ship. Feeling me pulling back, she tightens her arm around mine, and I hear the officer behind me, shutting the door, and then closing the airlock; cutting off my last chance for escape.  
  
The passengers slowly go back to their conversation. She leads me over to a window, and we excitedly look out, though there is nothing yet to see, as the transport is just starting up. She giggles mischieviously. (Oooh! That was sooo bold of you!) She giggles again. (I hope you aren't really supposed to be on here!)  
  
(Why?) I say, shocked.  
  
(Because! That makes it more fun!) She giggles more. ( I LOVE breaking rules!) She smiles at me. She tilts her head and looks at me coyly. (I'm breaking a lot of rules with you, right now.)  
  
So that's why she wanted me here! Because I'm an untouchable of society. I don't know whether to be outraged, or pleased.  
  
I'm a little bit of both really. More of the latter, though!  
  
I blush and look down. She slips her arm from around mine. She slides her hand down my arm (sending chills up and down my spine) and her hand slides to mine. She intertwines her fingers with mine. I blush even more.  
  
A young male comes over to us. I notice that it is the same one I saw yesterday!  
  
(Why, hello Ashtare! Hello Lanru!) She smiles. I notice another male, older than the first one behind him. They look like they want to pound me with their tails.  
  
I knew I shouldn't have come. I knew I shouldn't have come!  
  
(Dji, what is with this...this vecol you insist on dragging on here?) He says it to her, but he is looking at me as soon as he says this...this vecol... I feel more fear. But I look down and say nothing.  
  
I turn my eyestalk to watch her though. Her face now looks like it's made out of stone. Or ice. She blinks rapidly, and I realize she is annoyed. She smiles, batting her eyes at Ashtare. (Ashtare, my dear friend. This is my friend- Oh!) She giggles and fake blushes, breaking the tension. (Why, we haven't even been introduced!) She turns to me, smiling genuinely now. (What's your name?)  
  
I feel unable to speak. (I...ah, F-Feninu.)  
  
(Feninu...) She says, bobbing her eyestalks quickly; a mere little wave of them really; one, then the other- nanoseconds between them. She smiles. (My name, is Dji-Tennui-Salune.) She smiles at Ashtare. (Ashtare, meet Feninu.)  
  
(I don't want to meet him.) He snapped.  
  
She looks incredulously at him. Smiling oddly; a Visser-like look. A 'who put this piece of feces in front of me?' look. She blinks several times. (I like Feninu. Don't you like Feninu, Ashtare?) She says, her eyes wide, batting innocently.  
  
He looks at her. Blinks a few times. His anger is completely gone.  
  
(I...I'm sorry Dji. I was...I was...) He laughs, very fakely. (I was just joking anyhow!) He smiles at me, earnestly. (You...you...you know I was just joking, right?)  
  
Dji breaks into giggles. She smiles. (That was funny Ashtare. But lets not play with Feninu like that anymore, alright?) He bobs his eyestalks several times quickly, and embarrassed, he turns, and retreats, hunched over, tail literally between his legs, to tell the other young andalites, who are staring at us, curiously, and talking with wide eyes.  
  
I get the feeling that this female is more than just popular.  
  
Dji giggles genuinely as he walks away. (I'm sorry.) She says, gently. And suddenly, I am seeing the real, genuine Dji of depth, and no longer the shallow, social crazed Dji.  
  
And I love her.  
  
(You'll have to just ignore them.) She said gently. (Hm! Though I don't think Ashtare will try to say anything anymore!) She giggles; that pleasant, lovely sound again.  
  
She squeezes my hand. (Are you alright Fenni?) She says.  
  
I blush. She calls me Fenni, now. Great exploding star ships!  
  
The ship jerks up.  
  
(We're on the move!) One adult calls merrilly.  
  
(Here we gooo!) Another old andalite male calls, laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay. If that was cheesy, I'm sorry. Oh well. It's still cute and full of little gushy andalite puppy love! Wheee!  
  
LOL. Thanks for reviewing. Hmm...heh heh. TWO reviews! Oh, well! Oh! Sorry! Make it THREE reviews. Wow. Golly! Jeewillikerjeegollywiz! My, aren't I the popular one?!  
  
Thank you two though! Northstar1982; Glad you like it babe! I like it too! Yes, Feninu is a very awe, cute character. Wanna hear something mega cheesy? I actually made myself cry yesterday while I was typing this!!! Oooh man! Can't believe I just put that! You guys are never gonna let me live that down, are you? Oh, well...  
  
Anonymous-cat; Thanks as always! Glad you like it!  
  
Wraithlord42; Thanks for having the decency to read my crap. You're too kind!  
  
All of you! You're all sooo kind! Way too kind! But thank you!  
  
WHOOO! Heh! Four stories! Ooookay! Startin' to sloooow down just a bit!... 


	3. Leerans and Dancing Lessons!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own animorphs or andalites, but Feninu, Dji, Ashtare, and Lanru are all MINE! HAHAHAHAAAA! MWWWHOOHOOHOOHA!HA!HAAAAA!  
  
*Visser Three plays creepy organ music in backround.*  
  
Okay. Dedications. Now. Let's see...whose my most obsessed Feninu fan...  
  
Hmm...well...so far you are all equal as of how many reviews you've given...so...it's dedicated to you three! Wheee!  
  
Now, let's play a review game! Whoever gives me the most nice reviews, gets a nice big dedication in all caps! K?  
  
WHOOP WHOOP!! YIEAH!  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
Yay! Wheee!  
  
Chappie 3!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
We ride through the stars down to planet Leera. Everyone else on the transport is having thoughtspeak discussions (mostly about me) and from time to time, their eyestalks turn to watch me.  
  
I look at Dji who is still standing next to me. She's the one nearest to the window. She is looking with all of her eyes out one of the windows. I can't help but just stand and watch her. She is so beautiful it hurts. I want to speak to her, but I am afraid of ruining the moment. She turns her head, and her main eyes look into mine. We stand that way a while; our eyes just looking into eachother's, our hands still together.  
  
(Feninu?) She says finally.  
  
(Yes?) I ask, curious as to what she has to say. She could ask me anything she wanted, really, and I'd answer her truthfully.  
  
(Where is your family?)  
  
I sigh. (My...my father is in a mental hospital. My mother is being taken care of by nurses. She has Soola's disease. She...she's very delicate. She couldn't take care of me, anymore. She just isn't strong enough. My father isn't strong enough either. Wh-when I was born, he...I think he just lost his will to live...t-to...to fight...I think he hoped for my mother's sake that she would have a...a normal child. She was very sick when she was pregnant with me. It took a lot out of her. It...she told me that it isn't that father hates me...he...he just can't take care of me... It's too much for him. Maybe...maybe someday, they'll be well again...maybe... He wants to live with my mother again but...but he just can't take care of her, and she needs someone to take care of her. Maybe someday...he will be able to, but...) I felt myself choking. (I don't know. She hasn't got much time left...)  
  
She looks sadly into my eyes. (I'm sorry Feninu.) Then she looks puzzled. (But where did you go if your parents couldn't...well...couldn't...take care of you?)  
  
(I...have...I had...an adoptive father.)  
  
(What happened to him?) She says gently.  
  
I stare at the floor. (He's dead. His...his hearts failed him. He was an older andalite.)  
  
(Oh.) She says nothing for a while. But her hand tightens on mine. And her other hand reaches over and begins to stroke my arm.  
  
I am puzzled by her. I continue to watch her when she turns her head, and looks with all four eyes, out the window.  
  
The ship slows down. We are now in atmosphere. We soon see clouds going by the windows as we get closer and closer to the vast oceans of Leera.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The ship lands, and there is a small submarine to meet us! We board it slowly, one by one.  
  
I am shocked. There are Leerans on board!  
  
With embarrassment, I remember my schooling. They can read minds! And now they are hearing all my thoughts! Of course, they can hear the thoughts of all the andalites on board. Thank goodness the other Andalites can't hear my thoughts! I think, oh well, they're only Leerans who I've never met, and am probably never going to see again! What does it matter if they listen in a little? Not like there's anything important in my head, anyway!  
  
I begin to wonder how the Leerans are recovering from the Yeerks' temporary invasion of their land. Surely many of them were lost! Of course they can fix their head back on if you cut it halfway off, so...  
  
Several of the passengers cry out, then laugh and giggle, as the submarine hatch closes, and it jerks to a start. I am standing next to Dji again, and we're looking out a big, circular window. As the submarine moves fairly slowly along, we see creatures outside as we pass them by. Colorful, strange, brilliant creatures! Some are long. Some are spiral shaped. Some are dotted. Some are lined. All are vibrantly colored! I even see one creature that looks like just a big ring, moving along through the water as if it's rolling along it's sides like a wheel! Dji and I both laugh, watching it.  
  
Her eyes are glittering and sparkling now. Her face is in a pleasant smile and she actually has her hands on the window. She is turning her head left and right, and her eyestalks all around, trying to peer all around out the window. Every few seconds she cries something like (Oh Feninu! Look at that weird shaped thing!) or (OOOoooh! Look at THAT! Have you ever seen something as bizarre in your whole life?)  
  
At the last comment, I tease. (Yes. You.) And she grins at me, and her hand playfully slaps my arm. I am surprised at my boldness. And very pleased at her reaction. In the next second she says (OH! That's even WEIRDER!) She sighs. (I've never seen anything so odd before!)  
  
Smiling and feeling mischievous, I say (I have. My reflection.)  
  
She looks at me. Then she bursts into giggles. She sighs. (I like you.)  
  
I am stunned. I don't know how to react. Dji has just told me she likes me!  
  
I blush all over.  
  
We arrive at the cities of Leera!  
  
Suddenly Leerans are everywhere! Bustling up and down, many moving along on small, single person, underwater vehicles. It's almost funny to watch.  
  
Many stop and look at us as we go by. Suddenly, I can tell that they are listening in! Perhaps without meaning to. Some of the andalites on board look embarrassed, but I am not. I have nothing to hide. Though many Leerans do stop and stare at me, in particular. I suppose they've never seen a vecol andalite before...  
  
Dji seems nervous; her hand tightens on mine.  
  
Our small submarine docks at a tall, up and down structure with many stories going vertically. More like bubbles of air, really. We all enter slowly into one large bubble room; one by one.  
  
We stand waiting a few minutes. Several of the andalites from our group are whispering in thoughtspeak excitedly.  
  
And then he comes in. Hurried, looking tired, and even partially annoyed at our presence.  
  
Force Commander Prince Galuit-Enilon-Esgarrouth!  
  
I stare. Then I remember myself and bow my head. Several other youths in the room remember themselves also and bow their heads. It doesn't matter if you are not a vecol; if you're young, and a great war hero enters the room, you bow your head in respect.  
  
The adults talk excitedly. He looks at all of us. My eyestalk peeks up to watch him. He sees me. Stares a minute, puzzled, then looks away, dismissing it. His aide, an andalite that lost half his face and an eyestalk in a war injury stares at me openly. He seems shocked, almost surprised to see me. Perhaps even...yes, disgusted?! Disgust? From him?! My eyestalk looks away, somewhat embarrassed. Of course! How could I even think I had anything in common with him?! He was wounded honorably in war. I was just born the way I was; a mistake of nature. I continue looking down, even after everyone else looks up. I don't want to see the stares of him, and Galuit's security guards, though I can still feel them.  
  
Prince Galuit already looks bored. (Welcome to Leera.) He says, sounding very deppressed. (You are all in danger of death. You should know that right now.)  
  
Some of the adults giggle nervously. Then they realize he isn't joking.  
  
(We have not gotten every last Yeerk off of this planet. There may still be some fanatics somewhere.) He said lazily. He almost sounds hopeful. I get the idea that he doesn't approve of tourists during times of war very much. Neither do I, really...  
  
(Well, I will just go over a few safety procedures for while you are here on Leera. Actually...Perlith? You will. Yeeesss...you will. Now. I have definitely got to go. So I hope you all have a wonderful stay here and uh, get back to your ship safely! Have a nice day!)  
  
He quickly leaves. An older andalite tourist tries to talk with him, and he just smiles and says. (Yes, yes. That's very...ah...nice and interesting...but I really, really must go, yes? I'm glad you understand! BYE!) He runs out, his aide and several soldiers following him.  
  
Stunned, we all stand around. The adult looks angry, and somewhat disappointed. A little hurt also. He's an older andalite.  
  
Dji giggles. (That's my grandfather! He always wants to talk! Never get in a conversation with him! You'll never be able to get back out of it!)  
  
The chosen Prince rambles on about safety procedures for nearly an hour. We all fall asleep standing up.  
  
(For crying out loud!) One male andalite says. (We get the idea; we can't even breathe while we're here! Now let us see the damn planet we came to see!)  
  
Several other andalites cry out things like (Yeah!), (Yes! Tell him!), and (Seriously! Let's go!) .  
  
So he said. (Alright.) with a sigh, and actually looked very sad. He looked up and smiled. (Well, all of those morph capable can acquire a Leeran, and we'll go explore.) The adults cheered. Most of us younger andalites groaned, including myself. We couldn't morph!  
  
(Wait.) One adult female said. (Did you get permission from this Leeran?)  
  
(Of course!) The young Prince laughed. (As for you young ones, you can take an educational tour of the facility!) He said cheerily.  
  
More groans. A great deal of very urgent, very negative protests.  
  
(Orrrr you can stay here, or just...look around the facility! Enjoy!) He turned to leave quickly, looking very relieved. (Now I'll go get some warriors to guide you Leeran explorers around!)  
  
(This is so unfair!) One young female said angrily.  
  
(It's stupid!) Another young male said.  
  
Soon the adults were leaving.  
  
Lanru grins and shoves by me on his way out.  
  
(Luckily I'M in the military, so I have the ability to morph! Sorry you have to stay here with this VECOL Dji! Get out of my way VECOL!) He shoved me and I nearly fell and rolled over.  
  
Dji glares at him, and he leaves, laughing.  
  
Ashtare has to remain though. (I'm still in military academy.) He said glumly to Dji. (Come on Dji.) He says, suddenly shy. (Why don't you come with me and we'll go snuggle somewhere? We can leave the filthy vecol here- ) His nose begins to wrinkle up in disgust and he looks to me.  
  
Dji takes my hand, raises her nose in the air, and stomps off with me in tow.  
  
(Dji!) He protests. (Oh come on! You can't honestly say you like his company better!)  
  
She leads me down a hall.  
  
(I could too!) She says privately to me.  
  
(Where are we going?) I ask.  
  
(We really, really don't need him.) She says.  
  
We end up in a room with no one else. To my surprise, it's a supply room. There is a computer in it. She closes the door. She walks straight over to the computer.  
  
(Oooh! I wonder where they can reach with this!) She begins to work it!  
  
(What are you doing?!) I ask, alarmed. Surely she shouldn't be touching that!  
  
(You'll see. Have you ever learned about humans, Feninu? In school, I mean?)  
  
(N-no, actually. I haven't.)  
  
(Yes! Earth!)  
  
(What?)  
  
(I've reached it! Earth!)  
  
Suddenly she is finished after a few more seconds of frantically working it.  
  
(YES!) She says. Loud, strange, music blasts into the room.  
  
(Ow!) I say, and clutch my hands over my ears. (Turn it down, Dji! Someone will hear it!)  
  
(Oh! Alright!) She says grumpily. (You're such a party pooper, Feninu!)  
  
(Party...pooper?) I ask, puzzled.  
  
(Never mind! Honestly, you need to learn more of other cultures, Feninu!) She turns the music down a little, (as in, a very small bit!) and then begins to...dance! In a very strange way!  
  
(What are you doing?!)  
  
(Dancing silly!) She giggles. (Dance with me!)  
  
She grabbed my hands, and I tried to move akwardly. She giggled.  
  
(You have four of the same leg!) She pulled me closer. She was swaying her hips in an odd way.  
  
"I fell in love with a beautiful stranger!" Some human sings from the computer.  
  
We dance and dance.  
  
She giggles happily, moving freely now; joyfully.  
  
Suddenly another, faster, crazier song comes on, and she's moving around on the floor!  
  
(What in the stars are you doing?!) I ask, puzzled.  
  
(It's called break dancing, you ignorant silly!) She says happily.  
  
It's actually kind of neat looking, but the sight of another Andalite, furthermore a female, moving so strangely and crazily, just overwhelms me, and soon, I'm laughing, and clutching my sides helplessy.  
  
(What are you laughing at?!) She says, stopping, and staring at me as if I'm the insane one.  
  
I try to speak but can't. (It...it's just...I've never seen anyone do that before.)  
  
(I have!) She says happily. (I used to study humans dancing as much as possible in school. It was wonderful! So that's how I learned! I bet I'm the first Andalite to ever do that, too!) She adds on vainly; her nose in the air again.  
  
Finally, calmed down, I smile.  
  
(You won't tell anyone about this will you?)  
  
(About what? You talking to me? I think they've already noticed about that!)  
  
She laughs. (No silly! Not that! I just...me dancing, I mean.)  
  
(Oh, but you dance already!)  
  
(No...just...dancing human dances, and listening to human music! You won't tell anyone about that, will you?)  
  
I look into those big green eyes. How could I ever betray that face?!  
  
I smile. (No Dji. I'll never tell anyone.) She beams.  
  
(You're such a good friend!) She cries. She holds out her hands to me. She helps me up.  
  
An even faster song comes on. She giggles.  
  
(Now this requires a different kind of dancing altogether!) She looks wickedly, sidelong at me.  
  
She pulls me behing her, and...onto her back!  
  
I blush a little. No...sorry...I blush A LOT!  
  
She giggles and begins to...well...back her rear up.  
  
I don't know what to do!...  
  
(Come on Fenni!) She pleads. (Get with it!)  
  
(Get...with it?) I say, puzzled. Oh no! More human terminology!  
  
(Feel the rhythm, you Gedd brain!)  
  
I laugh. (Alright...)  
  
We move against eachother.  
  
I begin to feel strange after a few seconds. A good strange. Just...hot...suddenly I...she's so beautiful and...the heat washes over me...and...I've never felt this way before! and I...  
  
My hearts begin to pound.  
  
She's so soft and warm and...  
  
Suddenly I realize what it is. Blushing, I back off of her, and away from her. Dazed, her eyestalks look at me.  
  
(Fenni? Wh-what is it? Why did you stop?) She whines. (Come on...)  
  
I blush furiously. (N-no...I...I can't...I...)  
  
She sighs. (Very well.) She goes over to the computer. The fast song is stopped. (I should have known you weren't ready for that yet.  
  
I feel bad suddenly. Why did I stop? What's wrong with me? She's gorgeous! And I realize that well...I like her!  
  
A softer song comes on. Slower. Much slower.  
  
I realize happily that she isn't turning off the music and stopping, but just changing it.  
  
Good. She's actually giving me another chance! I can hardly believe it!  
  
She gently comes up to me. (We can dance like this.) She says softly. We begin to dance like andalites, to my relief. But it's different somehow. She has one hand on my shoulder; the other, fingers intertwined with mine. She smiles that beautiful smile up at me. Confused, I just stand; breathless. She moves my other, free, dangling hand to her waist. I keep it there. She slowly moves us in a circle, around the room.  
  
(Really, you're the male, so you're supposed to lead, but I'll lead this time, since you're new to it.) She says gently, smiling tenderly at me.  
  
Suddenly, I don't want to be 'new at it'. I want to be perfect at it. For her.  
  
(What is this?) I ask, softly, curiously.  
  
(It's waltzing.) She says and smiles. (Well, it's a mix of waltzing, Andalite dancing, and slow dancing that I made up!) She says proudly. (I call it dandzing!) She giggles.  
  
She lightly touches her nose and cheek to my chin and cheek. She smiles. (You're actually a pretty good dancer, Feninu, really.)  
  
Soon she is delicately nuzzling my neck and ear.  
  
My body has cooled down, and my hearts slow down. But they still pound. I am warm and sleepy, and feel as if I'm in a dream moving with her.  
  
(I like you.) She whispers softly.  
  
My hearts feel as if they are bursting.  
  
I want to say a million things: Really?! You're not just joking?! Are you sure?! Do you like me, as in 'friend' or as in 'something more'?! Or are you just saying that at all just to be nice?!  
  
But thank goodness. Because I only say,  
  
(I...I like you too, Dji.)  
  
And we keep dancing as the song goes on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! Go Feninu! Go Feninu! It's your birthday! UH! *Birdie num num does pelvic thrust.*  
  
Well, that chapter had a happy ending! As I said before though; I don't exactly know how this is going to turn out! Might end up sad, might end up happy! I'll try to make it as happy as possible!  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed that chappie! There will be more! I promise you!  
  
But not until ya go REVIEW!  
  
So go REVIEW!  
  
SEE the pretty review button! PRESS the pretty review button! Okay! Now TYPE! Preferably comments about my story! 


	4. Allies and Enemies

DISCLAIMER: Same as ever. Blah blah blah...don't own the animorphs...all that guff...  
  
Oh, Fen-dedications! And this chapter goes toooo...the three of you...damn! Why aren't people reading my story?! : ( ? Mass confusion here, people!!!  
  
Oh well... okay, explanation time...  
  
Been busy. No updates b/c of exams & other crappish wastes of time that I have to deal with because I'm in highschool. So tragic...OH WELL!  
  
Okay, Wraithlord42. Andalites blush because...I said so...I don't know...whatever...?! Anonymous-cat. Yes, Dji is young. She's about the equivalent of a human eleven year old. Fen's probably eleven or twelve, if he was a human he would be, anyway, I mean. Northstar1982. No, it's not Ax's dad. It's actually Prince Galuit from book...18, I think it was. When they go to Leera. He's the War-prince in charge of it. They actually call him 'Force Commander Galuit-etc.-etc. (can't remember his full name right now! It's getting late! ; P  
  
Anyways. I hope that helped you guys some to understand my...demented, yes that's the word, mind. Oh well...if not, then...I'm sorry. I apologize right here and now for being a complete, and TOTAL mental nut case. Ooooh weeeeell...!  
  
Oh, and by the way, Dji's name is pronounced 'Gee' as in 'Gee golly wiz!' or whatever. 'Jee' as in 'Jesus'. Probably a sacreligious comparison, but...Jesus forgive me then!  
  
Okay...onto the story!  
  
Birdie num num the Insane One chants.  
  
On with the story! On with the story!  
  
Chapter Whatever...wait...#...4! Okay! Chappie # 4 is here! And Here we gooooo!  
  
Dji spends the rest of the time after our dance wrapping her arms around me, playing with my ears, and snuggling me. She is almost smothering me at times!  
  
What is she doing? Does she really like me...that much?!  
  
I try to steer her to conversation to get her mind of off ME. We end up talking about many things.  
  
Dji's favorite subject is Xenobiology (the study of life-forms from other planets), and she loves dancing. She wants to morph so she can morph dance, and fly as a kafit bird.  
  
I love hearing about her life. It's so...normal.  
  
She has a mother who was a nurse and is now a morph dancer, and a father who is a captain of a ship, and a brother named Jhashem and a sister named Elenieare. Both are older than her. Jhashem is in the military. He has just been promoted to warrior status, from Aristh for bravery in a battle. He is pretty young for warrior status. Elenieare is studying to be a nurse, then maybe go on to be a doctor. They all sound so normal and proper to me! I could just picture this family standing outside their scoop, tall and proud, and with every reason to be tall and proud.  
  
She talks on and on of them. She then goes on about all the social events she goes to, and all her friends, and all the people she pretends to be friends with but really can't stand. She tells me everything. All of her dirty little secrets and every dirty little secret and rumor she knows about everybody else she knows. I listen attentively- not really because I care about anyone except her, but because she is telling this all to me in confidence.  
  
It's wonderful to be spoken to in confidence. She tells me because she knows I won't tell anyone else. In the first place, I wouldn't dare. Then again, I have no one else to tell.  
  
So her secrets are pretty much safe with me.  
  
(I think females should be allowed to be in the military!) She says to me. (Mother disagrees. 'A female's place is at home with her children!') She imitates her mother disdainfully. ( I love mother, but honestly! She can be so...archaic! Father's no better! Though they're both dears, I just can't stand them sometimes. Which is why I'm with Grandfather and Grandmother on this trip now!) She smiles at me. (What do YOU think, Feninu? Do YOU think females should be allowed to be in the military?!)  
  
I stare, surprised. I have never been asked to say my opinion on anything before!  
  
(Well...honestly...I-I've never really thought about that.) Which was true. I couldn't even have entered the military myself if I'd wanted to, so my opinion on anybody entering the military simply didn't really matter. ( I...I suppose so...) Suddenly another question occurs to me.  
  
(Do you think vecols should be allowed in the military?) I asked her.  
  
She laughs, thinking I am joking. Then she realizes I am serious, and looks ashamed.  
  
(Oh...I-I'm sorry Fenni! I thought you were...never mind. Well...honestly...I've never though of that...)  
  
Of course. I think. Why would you? Why would anybody think of that?  
  
The adults come. We board another small submarine.  
  
It takes us to the place where we will really be spending the night.  
  
They are small, underwater domes. Big enough to comfortably sustain up to five andalites, if the andalites were to have running space. About the size of large rooms, really. Maybe a Captain's quarters on a dome ship.  
  
We reach the first one. Dji ignores her grandfather's protests, grabs my hand and the hand of another young female, and drags us out of the submarine, and into the dome. I notice another young female follows us with a look of annoyance on her face.  
  
The submarine detaches and leaves the four of us alone in the dome. I do not feel the slightest bit claustrophobic. The domes are maybe forty feet from the water's surface.  
  
The submarine stops at another small dome about several hundred yards away, and all the young males get off in that dome. There's probably about ten of them in all in there. They look a little crowded, though there is room for them to feed and run about in it. I notice theirs is slightly larger than the one we're in. We can just see them with the sunlight through the water guiding our eyes. I can see some of them are looking angrily at our dome. Among them are Lanru and Ashtare. Their faces seem to be saying 'What are you doing with that vecol?!' Thankfully, they are just out of thoughtspeak range, so there will be no conversing between domes. Though I am momentarily embarrassed to be in a dome with only females, I am relieved, in a way. I guess I'm just glad to be with Dji. And in any case, I don't think I'd be very welcome among the males' in their claimed dome.  
  
(Why did you have to do that, Dji?) The young female that had followed us complains. (I wanted to be with Zalern!)  
  
(You could have stayed behind and then gone with the males, Aleeira!) Dji says, smiling mischievously and suggestively. (I didn't drag YOU here!)  
  
(W-What?! Sleep by males, all by myself?!) She blushes furiously. (Father would kill me! Don't be so ridiculous, Dji!) She laughs nervously a little.  
  
The other said nothing. She just sits on her belly, ignoring me. She doesn't even look at me. She looks bored. She doesn't say anything to me, though I feel she vaguely protests to my presence there.  
  
(I wanted to go with Ashtare.) She says softly, witha vague sadness. She seems somewhat dimwitted and slow, or perhaps she is just calm.  
  
(Oh shut up, Prueil! Anyway, Aleeira! I thought you liked Lanru!) Dji smiles at her knowingly.  
  
Aleeira the Follower smiles smugly. (Well, I like them both!)  
  
(But they're friends! And you're causing them to fight!) Dji protests.  
  
Aleeira giggles stupidly. (I know! I like it when they fight over me!) She says, vainly pointing her nose in the air. She has large eyes and is thinner, and much taller than little Dji.  
  
(You shouldn't toy with people like that, Aleeira.) Prueil says lazily. (Especially males; you'll get yourself in trouble.)  
  
Aleeira just laughs carelessly and tosses her head. She is the oldest of the three friends.  
  
(Goodness! I should have stayed on the submarine! I could be having Zaltern and Lanru on either side of me; soaking up their affection right now! Being worshipped and fawned over like a queen! But instead, I'm here with two sillies and...) She wrinkles her nose and looks down at me. ( a VECOL!) She then pretends to shudder. Smiling, satisfied. She looks for my reaction. I don't give her anything; I just look at the floor of the dome, keeping my face unemotional and blank.  
  
She is visibly irritated at my lack of visible hurt. She decides to continue her little torture fest.  
  
(Honestly, Dji, you have NO taste in friends, anymore!)  
  
(No.) Dji says, looking at her. (You're absolutely right, I really don't.)  
  
I see Prueil smile a little at that. She smirks once.  
  
Aleeira looks back at Dji momentarily. Then she smiles. (Hmm!) She looks out the clear dome structure above us and around at the outside ocean.  
  
(Honestly, where are all the supposed life forms? I only saw some on the ride here!) She looks at me. (Of course, with this large snouted specimen here, we don't need any! We've already got a worthy display!) She laughs cruelly. I blush and look down, embarrassed. (He has the biggest nose I've ever seen on any andalite, ever!)  
  
(Well, that was an unkind thing to say to Dji's friend.) Prueil says vaguely. It seems as if she only pushes out the energy to say this, not in caring of me, but in respect to Dji.  
  
(Shut up Aleeira.) Dji says patiently, her face blank. (And sit down! You're making me sick walking around like that!)  
  
(She's making ME sick with all her floozing and flouncing around with every male she lays her eyes on!) Prueil says superiorly, sounding bored, still.  
  
Aleeira pouts and sits down. She is looking at me with a malicious interest now.  
  
I turn my eyes to look up.  
  
(Amazing.) I say softly, in open thoughtspeak. All around us is blue. We are not that deep in the ocean. Probably only 40 feet from the surface. I notice the females look up as well. Dji looks amazed. Prueil looks somewhat interested. Aleeira looks somewhat afraid, fearful now. Her stalk eyes look nervously up at the glass of the dome structure- the only thing separating us from a crushing, certain, death. I smile, suddenly; feeling a bit cruel.  
  
(You know,) I say. (There are tons of gallons of water over us and all around us.) I say this emphasizing each word. It gives me an odd, and perhaps cruel satisfaction to see Aleeira's face; fearful, and now very, very paranoid.  
  
Dji smiles, she is onto my game. Prueil looks puzzled, then follows my gaze to Aleeira's face, which is now angry. Her eyes sparkle momentarily (something I would have thought never possible of her) as she realizes it, then they grow dull and sleepy again, and she smiles superiorly.  
  
Aleeira just glares dangerously at me again. She smiles hatefully at me; a frightening smile fueled with absolute hate and disgust. (Do you want to play this game, vecol?) She hisses in private to me.  
  
My eyes narrow and I smile back.  
  
I have decided I have become very, very sick of people and their little comments. Before I met Dji, I thought I just had to take it...but now...now...I really don't think I will anymore...  
  
(Oh, yes. I'd love to play this game.) I said, strangely calm and oddly confident.  
  
(You'll regret talking to me this way.) She says dangerously; her face angry now, and her eyes blazing with hate.  
  
I actually laugh a little. (No...I don't think I will.) Who does she think she is? I've been through way worse than her! I sneered.  
  
(Believe me, I can take anything YOU have to dish out.)  
  
Weee hooooooo! Go me! GO FENINU! WHOO HOOO!  
  
Oh, and by the way, pronunciations on Aleeira and Prueil's names!  
  
Aleeira - Ah LEEir Rah  
  
Prueil- rhymes with 'gruel' or 'cruel' ...though she's not! And NO - she will NOT be in the FUTURE, either! Prueil is nice. I should probably have said it's more like 'jewel' then...oop...! too late for that, now! 


	5. The End of the Trip

DISCLAIMER: Same as usual. I don't own Animorphs, I just love writing them!  
  
I'm really trying to get this underway. It's been a bit difficult, as I'm trying to keep up with like, seven fanfics at once. Of course that's my own fault. I also have two MORE ideas I want to try, but I think I'm going to wait until I finish at least one of my current, ongoing fanfics first!  
  
I'd particularly like to finish To Love Again, but oh well! All in good time, my dears! All in good time!  
  
Enjoy!

We talk the rest of the night. Aleeira keeps trying to bait me. I ignore her. Prueil and Dji are very interested in what I have to say anyway, so I don't really care what Aleeira thinks. Forget what she has to say...  
  
Prueil and I seem like we are going to be good friends. Not that I'm in love with her or anything; just that it seems we are going to be pretty good friends, overall. She's nice. She's not ugly, and I'm certainly no judge on looks or appearance or beauty, but she's not exactly Dji, either. I have to admit, Aleeira is prettier than her, and Aleeira's about as ugly inside as a person could be. But Prueil seems to think I'm interesting now. We are having an active conversation; with her adding in something every few seconds and politely listening intently to what I'm saying, when I'm talking.  
  
Soon we begin to drop off. I keep talking. Even when Prueil's eyes close and she sleeps. She just says Keep talking, Feninu. And I do. Dji begins to fall asleep; laying next to me, her body touching my right side and keeping it warm, her head delicately laid on my shoulder. Those beautiful, brilliant green eyes close, and she is breathing slowly, deeply, peacefully.  
  
Aleeira glares at me, then her eyes begin to close to. It's as if someone has put a magic spell on everyone in the dome, or flicked some switch or something, and it's time for us to fall asleep, and we do. Soon I fall asleep, cutting myself off of my own sentence. Prueil's eyes open a little and she smiles, realizing it too. She lets out a little chuckle. Dji giggles sleepily a little. Aleeira, eyes closed and face still frowning, though now her frown is slipping away, lets out a Hrmm!; a scoff, really.  
  
In thoughtspeak, Prueil slowly, gently, says. Alright, everyone. I think it's time for us all to go to sleep. She tells the lights to turn out; all except one; the center one. She dims it a little. Soon we are all sleeping.  
  
Soon, my hooves begin to ache from my weight of sitting on them. I do not want to move to disturb Dji, but my hooves are in pain, and it's uncomfortable for me to sleep any other way than on my side. So I slowly, gently, begin to scooch onto my side, little by little transferring the weight of the leaning Dji to my back, from my side. She lets out a little murmur as her head slips out into empty space as my shoulder disappears from out under it. Her main eyes open, sleepily, puzzled. She looks down at me, confused at first, then realizes. I look up at her apologetically. She smiles and gently begins to stroke my ear.  
  
Funny Fenni. She says softly.  
  
I'm sorry. I reply softly, once again, completely liking her right then. I could almost really say I love her, but I don't know. That sounds too...odd. I've only really known her a day!  
  
It shocks me to realize this. And I lie thinking back over the day and remembering it. I think I'll always treasure it in my memory, and in my hearts.  
  
She smiles and bats her eyes once, slowly. It's alright, Fenni. I lie, wondering what her feelings are for me.  
  
I lay up, nervous as to her touch. Go to sleep Feninu. She orders gently.  
  
I close my eyes, and very...slowly...do.  
  
I wake up the next morning, and it is the best morning of my life.  
  
Because when I wake up, she's there, and she's looking down at me, and she's the first thing I see when my main eyes open.  
  
It's like seeing a sun rise in a manner of seconds instead of hours.  
  
She giggles, sleepily. Good morning Fenni.  
  
Good morning Dji. I say, breathlessly.  
  
I look over at Prueil and Aleeira and see that they are still asleep. It is still very early morning on Leera.  
  
She lies down and snuggles up to my back. She puts her arms around my torso, and she nuzzles her nose to my neck.  
  
My little Fenni friend. She says sweetly.  
  
I sigh. My little Dji friend. I reply.  
  
She giggles. You're so sweet! She begins to tickle behind my ears. Breathing becomes difficult while she does that.  
  
She nuzzles my ear. So adorable....  
  
My eyes close.  
  
Then she tickles my ribs. I laugh and jump up. Prueil, who had her head on my stomach, looks up and around, puzzled. She slowly sits up.  
  
Are we leaving yet? She says.   
  
No. Dji says. But I really have to use the facilities!   
  
I laugh. Dji smiles. She giggles and flicks my ear with the flat of her tailblade.  
  
We sit back down, and begin to talk again.  
  
So. Prueil says, looking me in the eyes, curiously. What are you studying?   
  
I blush and look down. Wh-when I finished the mandatory number of school years, I...I didn't go to study anything after that.   
  
They stare. So... Dji says, shocked. You...aren't going to have a career?   
  
I keep looking down, embarrassed. No. What career would I have?   
  
Prueil blinks, puzzled. Why don't you just study something?   
  
I looks away. N-no.   
  
Dji looks sadly at me. But why?   
  
I sigh. Even if I wanted to, it's impossible now.   
  
Prueil says. Why?  
  
I feel the familiar ache inside. The ache I've been feeling for the past years.  
  
His father. Dji says gently.  
  
I can tell that she is now probably telling Prueil about my father in private thoughtspeak.  
  
The conversation switches to much lighter things.  
  
We talk for a wonderful hour. We feed a little, strolling around about the grass and talking, then we sit down again, still deep in conversation. It is just wonderful to talk to them. To have normal conversations with someone.  
  
Soon the submarine comes for us. Prueil kicks Aleeira awake; though not too roughly. She jerks up.  
  
Hurry up! One of the submarine workers calls to us. We've got to get you back to the Leeran city, and then back to the ship!   
  
We hurry on board, with Aleeira sagging on behind the three of us, sleepily.  
  
I haven't even fed yet! She complains, grumpily.  
  
You can eat on the ship! Both Prueil and Dji say.   
  
Dji goes to the restroom, leaving me alone with Prueil and Aleeira. I feel awkward as we go to the other bubbles and more passengers pour onto the ship.  
  
The young males come on, laughing and talking. They notice me, one by one, and soon they are all snickering and pointing at me. I catch one piece of the conversation:  
  
He's probably homosexual! Hanging out with females all the time!   
  
Aleeira hears that too and laughs out loud. The males laugh louder, encouraged by her.  
  
Prueil blinks, annoyed. She then glares at me. Don't just stand there! Say something!  
  
I straighten my torso. I... I laugh a little. I can't help it if they'd rather be with me. I actually wink at Prueil. She bursts out laughing.  
  
The males stare. Glare at me. They say nothing more. Aleeira goes and joins them. After a while, I notice Lanru and Zaltern hovering around her, ogling and being flirty and stupid.  
  
I am so glad Dji doesn't expect me to fawn over her...ugh!   
  
Dji comes back from the restroom, looking happier and somewhat refreshed. Come to think of it, I realize I have to go too! I do, and when I come back, Prueil and Dji immediately get me into conversation again, and stand between me and the crowd of youths, their backs to the youths. We are standing near a window, and as we talk, the whole of Leera goes by in bright, beautiful colors. And at times our conversation is stopped or interrupted by someone crying out for us to look at that thing or this creature, or something else.   
  
I like Leera. It distracts people from staring at me... 


	6. Conversations

I am so totally getting stuff done today!

Well, fanfic wise anyway...

Here's another chappie for you Feninu fans out there!

Enjoy!

I was kind of glad to be back with Warrior Annuk, even if it had been fun to go with Dji on the trip.

(So, how was the visit?) He said, and grinned.

(Wonderful.) I replied.

(You had fun, eh?)

(Yes sir! I did!)

He beamed. (Good!)

We were working on fixing some smaller parts of the ship's back up computer. I focused all four eyes on the part I was working on. It had gotten fried because of a power backup. Luxury ships like the Leaping Star use massive amounts of energy, and sometimes it backs up in small areas- like the lights of one family's trip rooms will go out for anywhere from a few seconds to a few minutes.

I begin to feel bored eventually, and long for conversation. After all Dji and Prueil had kept me talking for the last few hours. I look to Warrior Annuk, wondering if he might like to talk.

(Sir?) I ask.

(Yes, Feninu?) He says softly, still looking with his main eyes on the circuit, his stalk eyes closed lazily.

(I am merely wondering. Do you...well...are you married?)

He stops fiddling with the circuit momentarily. Just stares at it.

(No.) He says softly. (I...I was...)

(Oh.) I fall silent again.

(Yes.) He said quickly and went back to working on the circuit, slowly.

(I...I am sorry, Sir.) I say lamely. (I was just curious.)

(It is alright.) He says quickly, continuing to work on it.

We are silent for a while. But I begin to feel very curious about him, suddenly realizing how long I have worked alongside him, and how little I really know about him...

Dji had opened herself up like a file to me. I had opened myself up to her. I realize I like and greatly enjoy opening myself up to some people. Those who are kind to me, and respect me that is.

_Maybe Warrior Annuk needs someone to open up to, like me..._

(Warrior Annuk,) I say softly, respectfully. (Did she die?)

(Feninu! I do NOT want to talk about it!) Warrior Annuk yells.

I stand, shocked at his outburst. He has never yelled at me before. Embarrassed, and more than a little hurt for some reason, I go back to working on my circuit.

(Sorry Warrior Annuk. I...I did not mean to be prying...)

(I am sorry Aristh Feninu.) He says, surprising me even more.

He was apologizing to _me_? He just called me an _Aristh_ too!

(I should not have yelled at you.)

(It...it...it is alright.) I say softly, stunned.

(No. It is not.) Warrior Annuk insists, sounding very angry with himself suddenly.

I say nothing more to him for the rest of the day.

I leave to go to my small room that night. Warrior Annuk tells me that I am to take the first half of each day off, and report in the evenings for work. He says I am also to take a day off whenever he commands me to.

I do not argue with him. Why should I? He's giving me more free time! Even though I have nothing to do with all that free time.

I get to my quarters, and as soon as I do, I fall onto my stomach, and then roll onto my side as usual and lie there.

I feel strange there for some reason. I turn all four eyes to look out at the stars.

I begin to think of Dji as I do.

And to realize again how much I like her.

I know it's foolish to like her. After all, we could never be. She is from a completely different class than me.

I try to force myself to go to sleep, but I can't.

I sit up for a few minutes.

Then I leave my room, realizing there is something I must do. Or go mad.

I go to Dji's quarters.

The Leaping Star has family quarters. Meaning each family gets a whole group of interconnected rooms, during their stay.

I arrive at the hall main door of the quarters of Dji's family, wondering if I am truly sane, doin this. But it is the only way to talk to her. To see her again.

I thoughtspeak softly to the receiving intercom on the door, stating my name and purpose for visiting.

I wait a few moments, and before I can blink twice, there she is standing before me.

(Feninu?) She says, sounding surprised.

(Yes.) I can scarcely say it, I am so excited and happy to be talking to her.

(You...you have come at a surprising time.) She says, laughing a little. Then she smiles that mischievous smile of hers that makes my hearts ache. (I was just going to the dance room! Wouldn't you like to come?)

I blush and can't help but smile, remembering our 'dance' together. (Well, yes, but, I ah, I wish to ask you something first.)

(Oh, alright.) She looks expectantly at me.

(Well... I say. You see, I...well, you...you're very kind to me, and...I mean, you're wonderful...and...)

She is smiling, and blushing modestly. (You're very sweet Feninu. But, please what is your question?)

(Well...you...ah...I thought maybe I could ask you if you would...you know...like to be...more than just friends?)

She stares. Then she starts to giggle.

I feel shame. What an idiot I was for coming here at all! Of course she would laugh!

I look down at the ground, ashamed, with all four eyes.

(Oh Feninu! I'm sorry, it's just that...well...I wasn't quite expecting that at all!)

Wait! She looks pleased!

(So...you would like to be more than friends?)

She laughs again. I feel my hearts sinking again.

(Oh Feninu, you're...well...you're a good friend to me. Trust me, you don't want to be more than friends with me. Friend is the best deal you can get with me. I would end up dumping you after a while. I always get bored with males who want to be more, and start looking for another one! I'd break your hearts!) She chuckles again, and I almost smile. But then she says, (Besides, you know I could never be that way with _you_. People would be intolerable to deal with!) She laughs airily again. (But we're still friends, Feni! Don't you want to be my friend?)

I sigh. (Y-yes. I do...I just thought-)

(Well then!) She says cutting me off. (Come with me to the dance now and escort me like a good friend.)

Suddenly, following Dji around while other people stare at me again, doesn't really appeal to me at all.

(N-no...maybe tomorrow night...)

(Oh, well, we'll be going to Leera again then.) She says sadly. Then she's excited. (Maybe you could come.)

I suddenly feel even worse. I don't even know why. (No...I-I don't think so. I have...work... )

Which is true, really. Though I know Warrior Annuk would probably let me have tomorrow night off if he knows it involves Dji again...

(Oh.) She says, sounding somewhat disappointed. (Well...goodbye then Feninu. See you around?)

(Y-yes.) I force myself to say, even though I know it probably won't happen.

As I walk back to my room, I think to myself _Of course Feninu. Why would she want to go out with you? They'd never leave her alone! She'd never hear the end of it! All she wanted was for you to be part of her little entourage. To show what a good person she was. _

I lie down on the floor of my room and gaze out at the stars. Wanting badly to go home.

And having no idea where home was.

Okay, I need to know if you guys want me to continue this or not. I realize it's kind of slow. It's going to pick up very fast soon, I promise you! But the only way I'll know that you guys like this or not is if you review, so pleeeeeaaaase REVIEW!


	7. Warrior Annuk's Story

I sit across from Warrior Annuk the next morning and am working on a device. I am tired, and depressed from the night before.

I keep looking at Warrior Annuk, wondering if he will say anything. In a way, I do not want to talk. It hurts every time I do. I think each time I am going to say something, I will end up crying.

_People would be intolerable..._

I can still hear Dji's words echoing in my head. All of the pain and humiliation coming back with them, settling at the bottom of my chest in a painful lump.

But I am confused and angry as well. _She led me on_. I reason angrily._ If she did not plan on being with me, why did she say she liked me?_

_I would end up dumping you after a while. I always get bored with males who want to be more, and start looking for another one! I'd break your hearts!_

_No you wouldn't have. You never could have... _

And my heart aches again with it and I feel so hurt inside, I think _Why do I go on? If it will always be this way... _

I am crying now in front of Warrior Annuk, and I feel shame. He notices, and stops what he is doing.

He watches me a few moments. Then he seems to look over my head, past me, at something distant.

(She died.) He murmurs softly.

I breathe in and out in quick, shuddering breaths. (Sir?)

(She died.) He says again, softly. His eyes look down at my chest, staring into my fur, yet past it. (It was so horrible how she died...I never thought...I always thought it would be me...I always told her...go home...if I die, I want you to go home, and take the children with you. Let your mother move in with you. Don't be alone. Remarry...if I die...)

His face turns into a cold glare. (But I lived.) His voice is full of self loathing.

I look, curiously at him.

He looks sadly, apologetically at me and smiles. (Pay no attention to me, Feninu.) He goes back to his work.

(Please sir.) I say, my voice quavering. (Please tell me. I...I want to...I need to think about...something else right now...please tell me...) I beg.

His eyes show compassion. (Alright.) He says gently. His eyes move down, to my forehooves. (I will tell you my story, young Feninu...)

(We were stationed on one of many small planets, near the Hork-Bajir home world; I, my wife, and our three children.) He stares into space silently again.

I urge him on. (What was your wife's name Warrior Annuk?)

He jolts a little and looks at me as if coming out of a dream. (What? Oh...Nieliara. My Nielara...and...our little ones...Yunar, my first son...our only daughter Ineela, and my little son...Emell...) He stares again, the circuit board sliding from his fingers a little.

(What happened?) I prod gently.

(I...we were there for four months...it was meant to be six...just six months...just six...They didn't think have happened...After all, the fleet was nearby but...)

A massive, almost crushing, suffocating silence ensues. I do not breathe again until he continues, which is only after a few seconds, but feels like an eternity.

(I...I went to...to duty one day...Guard...Sentry duty. I think...I believe I was...guarding a ship...) He sighs. (I've forgotten it all now...it just doesn't matter anymore...what I was doing, I mean. They...they were suffering while I was working...suffering...) He is weeping now.

I stare, compelled to listen. Longing to know the rest, Dji completely forgotten...

(I heard my wife's cry in my head...we had been married so long I could feel her emotions...what she was going through. And I heard it loud. Clear. It made my head hurt. Just, 'ANNUK!' and nothing more. I knew something was wrong. It had to be if she was that desperate to reach me. So I went home.)

He stares at my hooves. He is rocking his torso, side to side, very slightly, as if trying to comfort himself.

Something I have done many times...

(Dead.) He manages. (She was dead...when I got there...dead...)

He covers his eyes with his hands. The rocking stops. He takes his hands away. He sighs. His eyes are alert now, no longer staring, but focusing. Normal.

(I heard something. It was a small scout ship the Yeerks had stolen from us.) He says the word 'Yeerks' like he is talking of vomit. (I destroyed it with a shredder. I did not know...I did not stop to think that they were on there...)

He clutches at his ears with his hands and lets out a cry that makes me jump. An agonized cry.

I find myself weeping again. How stupid I was to be crying over Dji...when he has suffered so much more...

He lost his wife...and his children.

He killed his own children...

_No._ I think. _It was not his fault! He was angry, hurt. He did not realize-! _

Poor Warrior Annuk.

Without thinking, I set my circuit board down on the floor. I walk over to him.

I stand beside him, and place my arms around his torso.

I am shocked at my own behaviour, and worried that he will be angry, but if he is even so much as shocked, he does not show it. He only places his arms around me, and holds me tight to him, close, and weeps.

He quiets down eventually, and we are both on our stomachs, on the floor, still side by side. He gently rubs the top of my head, between my stalk eyes with one of his hands. Then he pats me on the back, rubbing a little.

(I searched the remains of the ship and crew.) He says bluntly.

I am shocked. I did not realize there was more to the story.

(Ineela and Yunar were still alive.) He says and begins to sob again. I place my arms around him, holding him tight. How awful it must have been for him...a father, seeing his children suffering and dying...

(Ineela, lived a day longer...she tried poor little thing...we tried to help her, Yunar and I...but she died the next day, at dawn. She saw the sun rise one last time, and then she was gone.)

He smiles weakly. (I'll never forget her last words. 'You were always so funny father...you always made such funny sayings...') He shakes with weeping. (I always use to make them all laugh...) He weeps harder. (Now I find very little to laugh at.)

(My child...my baby...my little one...my little daughter...) He sweeps his hand in front of him. (Gone. Just gone. Like that.) He cries out again.

I hold him, feeling his awesome grief.

Soon his weeping subsides and he is quiet again, though I feel that he is barely holding his grief at bay.

(We buried their bodies; my wife, Ineela, and Emell...there was barely anything left of Emell to bury. I placed them altogether, side by side. Yunar, poor child, had to help me dig...)

He is silent for a while. I close my eyes, picturing a young andalite, burying his mother and younger sister and brother. How would I have felt, burying my little brother and sister? My mother?

I try not to cry myself as he does. He holds me close and sighs.

(My own son, having to bury his mother and little siblings. When hours ago...) He clenched his fist in rage. (Mere hours ago they had been alive, breathing, laughing, talking...living...) He let his arms fall to his sides.

(No...) He shakes himself, as though trying to push away horrible memories. (My Yunar,) He continues. (His tail had been...destroyed in the blast...we...I had to cut it off completely...) He sobs again. (Can you imagine? Cutting off my own son's tail...making my own son a VECOL!) He yells in rage, his fists raised to the ceiling. He closes his eyes, then looks sadly down at me with all four eyes.

(I'm sorry.) He whispers to me in soft thought-speak.

I smile. (It is alright.) I know that he does not mean to harm me.

He stares at the wall a few moments, takes a few deep breaths, and calms himself before going on.

(Yunar and I wandered for months...it seemed endless. Nights of staring into the dark with my eyes, worrying for our safety; thinking of my wife and two dead children. Thinking of how to protect my only surviving one. He was depressed, poor Yunar. How could he not be? He had been planning to be in the military. Or to be a scientist. But...as you know...there is very little respect for ve-...for the handicapped...)

I blink my main eyes slowly once to show that I understand.

He smiles sadly at me; another apology. Then he continues with his tale.

(We slept close by eachother every night; side by side in fact. I did not want to let him out of my sight. There were still Yeerks around. We talked a good deal, surprisingly. Yet we were all we had. I became closer to him than I had ever been. We...we had plans, for when we finally got back to the home world.)

His voice begins to sound broken again, and I begin to get a bad feeling in the deepest pit of my stomach.

Yunar did not make it. I know it in my hearts, before he even tells me.

(He...I went to feed and...we usually fed together, but this one day, I went to feed by myself, to let him sleep late. It might seem coincidental that it would happen that one day, but I know it is not coincidence.) His voice grows hateful and full of loathing. (That Taxxon had been following us for some time. He...he chose then to strike...)

Weeping. Warrior Annuk falls to his stomach, sobbing. I am shocked. Rarely does an Andalite warrior ever get down on his stomach before anyone. Unless he is wounded.

Warrior Annuk looks beyond wounded to me...

When he calms down again, his voice is flat.

(There was barely half of him left when I returned. I...he was still alive, for a few more moments. I had heard his cries in my head and had run as fast as I could. He had tried to defend himself with a sharp, splintered branch, but he slipped up, and it got him.) His voice grows hateful again. (I sliced that filthy worm up in half when I first got there...) The hate dies away again. (And then I held my son's head as he died moments later...The slimy filth had torn away his hind legs and rear body. I held only his head, torso and forelegs...his other half had been dragged several feet away. I...I do not understand Yunar's last words still. I remember them.) He is puzzled now. (But I do not understand what he was trying to say. Poor child. 'Father...love...mother...Ineela...Emell...not...fault...' I think he was trying to tell me it wasn't all my fault. He was always like that. If Ineela or Emell ever did anything he would take the blame. I never punished him for anything. I always knew that it just wasn't him who did it.)

He is smiling a little now. Then his smile fades, and there is only the same, agonized look of torn grief.

(I lived like an animal the next few months. After I buried Yunar, I mean. I finished burying him, and as soon as the grave was filled, I ran. I ran and ran and ran and ran. Then I fell asleep. When I woke up, I no longer knew who I was, I no longer remembered anything. I just knew that I didn't want to remember. I...I went insane. I just literally lost it. I lived like an animal the next few months. Just feeding, grazing like some primitive quadruped. Sleeping a little. Drinking at streams when I could. I was blank. No grief. Then they found me.)

I look up now, curious. Who? I wonder.

He smiles at my befuddled expression. (The military, of course. Some soldiers were out on a post; guard duty.)

He smiled wryly. (Like I had been. It was strange. I had no idea who, or even what they were. I'd forgotten I wasn't the only Andalite in the universe. They had to stun me to bring me in; I wouldn't go with them, or answer any of their questions. They quarantined me for three days, to ensure I wasn't a Controller. When they found that I wasn't, and brought me out, I had regained my memory; sitting in that room by myself, surrounded by my old life, my old career. It all came flooding back. I could barely talk at first; all I did was cry.)

He smirks a little, remembering something. Then he explains. (They took me to the ship's psychologist; had me see him. He had a good look at me; a good pry in my brain. They searched my record with my DNA sample too. It matched up. Annuk-Arrepouth-Terrouss; died mysteriously along with his wife and three children. Disappeared. You can imagine how it scared the locals. Of course, they found the remains of the ship and it's crew, but as I had buried my dead family, they never found them.)

(I was questioned; thoroughly. Interrogated, really. They believed me a murderer at first.) He glares angrily at the wall, remembering. (But it was obvious I wasn't. I cried whenever I thought about my wife and children. Whenever they were mentioned. Now...some nights...I still do. But they are long dead to me. I finally realized that and adjusted to it after night after night of waking up with my side cold; my wife gone. Morning after morning of no little thought-speak voices to wake me up.) He closes his eyes and clenches his fist. His eyes open, full of pain, and stare off into space again.

(I asked to be relieved of duty, once I was cleared. They did. Discharged from the military with full honors.) He sneers. (I even have some medals to show off. You should see them. They're ugly.)

I smile a little, sadly. He smiles back weakly. He comes to stand by me, and puts his arm around my torso lightly.

(I came to work here. I couldn't stand not working. The scoop was much too quiet.) He tries to fight the grief in his face. He smiles. (I came here. I almost left. But then, I met you.)

I stare, surprised. He smiles and squeezes my torso with his arm, and pats my shoulder. (You remind me of Yunar.)

I blush, pleased, but also a little embarrassed. And sorry for him. I must cause him grief if I'm a constant reminder of the son he lost.

(No.) He said, as though reading my mind. I jump a little. (You could never hurt me Feninu. You remind me of him in a pleasant way. You're a fighter. You really are.) He smiles, pats my cheek, and picks up his circuit board and begins to work again.

At first, I stand surprised. It is almost as if nothing has happened. We work in silence a while.

Then we begin to talk, and I see that something has indeed happened. We talk easily now. Much easier than before. Now there are no awkward silences. We talk with ease about everything. The war. Fighting. Prejudice. Even females. We laugh about Dji.

I remember something Hanulith told me as we talk.

_You should always listen to people when they talk to you, Feninu. Sometimes listening will earn you a friend faster than talking will. _

I do believe Hanulith is smiling down at me from the stars as I have received the friend he sent me.

No, this is obviously not the end of the story! Goodness! If you only knew how much more there was left. Ahem. Never mind. Won't tell you about it now...I'll let you wonder...hee hee!

A long chapter, but nevertheless a necessary one.


	8. How to get invited to dinner

**Chapter 8: How to Get Invited to Dinner**

I do not know what else to tell Warrior Annuk, so after letting him know that I am there for him, I head back to my little quarters.

I run into an aristh on the way.

(Goodness! You'd think people would pay attention more often!) He glares at me.

(Oh! I...I'm really sorry! I...I really really am!)

(Eh? Oh. Well. It's erm...fine. You're that aristh I've been hearing about!)

(Y-yes. I mean, no. I mean, I don't know what you're talking about.) I begin to move past him, then stop. (What are you talking about?)

(The ve-) He stops. (Erm. Nothing. Just, nothing.) He looks rather embarrassed.

I feel anger and annoyance rising in my chest again. (The _vecol_?) I snap. (Is that what you've been hearing? Why don't you just come out and say it?)

(W-Well... I... I mean I...)

(Because you're_ afraid_? Hah! What a load of snobbish cowards! Nothing but snobs on this ship! A LOAD OF SNOBS!) I yell. Then I feel embarrassed at my outburst.

(Sorry.) I say. I am still wrought over my encounter with Dji. I keep hearing her voice in my head, laughing disdainfully.

(I...I am merely...forgive me.) I stammer.

(Oh no, it's quite alright really. I...I shouldn't have said that. I don't believe in saying things like that.)

I stare at this young aristh. He is perhaps my age. Maybe a year older. I can't really tell.

(So...why are you here, and who are you with?) he asks curiously.

I stare for a moment.

(Well, I, you see, I work here.)

(Oh. An aristh?)

(No.)

He stares. (I am. I'm here on leave with my Grandmother though. Are you some sort of technician?)

I blush. (No...not really. Well, sort of. I mean, I do fix things. But...I mostly just...well, you see, I'm a sort of...) I sigh. (Sanitary worker.)

He chuckles. His chuckles are stopped by my glare.

(Sorry.)

I look down at the floor. At my hooves again. (It's alright really. I suppose I'd laugh too.)

He smiles. (Anyways. I'm just an aristh. I'm not a warrior or anything, so I can see how you feel.)

No you can't. I think. You've no idea what it's like to be me. None whatsoever.

(I was just on my way to the main dome. Would you like to come?)

I picture a group of friends; Andalites like him, and thinking of Dji, I decide to back out.

(N-no. Not really. I mean, I'd like to, but I really really just can't...)

(Please. It's alright really. I'm just going to meet my Grandmother there and we're going to feed together.)

I stare. No one has ever begged me for my company before. And I have certainly never known very many young males, or even older males who gladly dine with their Grandmother and admit to doing so.

(W-well. Alright.)

I go with him to the main dome.

A handsome older female stands there, feeding. I am shocked at once. She is still very beautiful for her age. She merely smiles at me, like I am just a normal child, which shocks me even more.

What is going on?


	9. When battle threatens

Sorry it's been so long since this update! I really do want to finish this story though...

Please review after you read, because it's nice to know who's reading my stories still and of course, I always appreciate a little constructive criticism.

The little arrow thingies aren't working, so for thoughtspeech, I'm going to use italics, okay?

Enjoy!

* * *

We feed with Wagner's Grandmother. She is friendly to me and keeps her main eyes on mine. She introduces herself as Siralin-Relar-Terrath.

_So Feninu, you work here on the ship?_ Siralin asks me.

_Yes,_ I force myself over the embarrassment of talking about what I do daily before she can ask. _I work in the disposal area – I dismantle old discarded technology and burn whatever might be dangerous to be jettisoned._

She eye smiles at me. _Well, do not be ashamed. When my husband was a youth, a child could only become an Aristh if they did menial work aboard a Dome ship first. Before he could become an Aristh, he too worked in disposal._

I appreciate her kindness and her attempt to make me feel better about my work, but while her husband became an Aristh and then a warrior, I would**never** be an Aristh. I would always just be Feninu the disposal area worker. I looked at Wagner and we shared a smile, his was sympathetic. I felt warmth in my hearts suddenly – it was nice to have a friend I could share such a smile with. I had seen other children share such looks before at school and I had never had someone to have an inside joke with before.

_Do you have siblings?_ Siralin asks me. I suck in my breath.

_No. I am an only child._

_That is sad. I had two other sisters growing up, and a brother. Of course, that was back when the Electorate allowed as many as four children to be born to a family._

_That is definitely a large family!_ I exclaim with a laugh. _Two sisters and a brother!_

She eye smiles. _Yes. They were definitely challenging at times. What about your parents? What do they do?_

Wagner looked nervous and I moved a hoof in the grass shyly. I do not look at her with my main eyes.

_My parents are…no more. _I tell her.

_I'm sorry._ I notice with my eye stalks that her eyes are full of sadness. I am surprised. Normally a person would say sorry for asking about the dead. My people do not talk about the dead. But her sorry is for my emotions.

_It is alright,_ I wave an arm. _I am fine now._

_Do you have other relatives?_

_No. I had a guardian named Hanulith, but he has passed on too._ It is strange to speak of Hanulith to another person. I realize she is the second person I have opened up to about him.

_That is awful,_ her eye stalks lower. _You must be lonely aboard this ship._

I look up at her in shock. How had she known? It was as if she had looked right into my hearts.

_Sometimes, _I admit, looking down again.

She eye smiles and gently speaks.

_Then you must come and visit us any time you feel so inclined._

_Th-thank you,_ I blink rapidly, looking up at her curiously. I truly appreciated her kindness, even if it embarrasses me a little. I do not want her pity, but I will not refuse her invitation.

_Grandmother_, Wagner says. _I just got a message from the Captain. All military personnel are to head to the bridge._

_What is happening?_ Siralin's voice fills with concern. It almost makes my heart ache to hear such sweetness and caring in her voice.

_The ship…_ The fear in Wagner's eyes makes him look very young suddenly, like a child. _I think it may be…in danger._

_Then you must go_, Siralin says and I can tell she is trying to be brave, but I sense her fear for her grandson through telepathic leakage of her emotions. Andalites manifest their fear in a primal manner, with scent from their sweat, but we can sense it in telepathy too.

_In danger? _I ask, eager to know the truth.

_I cannot say more,_ Wagner says stubbornly and turns to go. _I will see you later Feninu, will I not?_

_Yes, _I smile a little, happy to have a new friend.

_Go now,_ Siralin says. _Feninu will keep me company for a while, will you not?_

I blink rapidly and paw at the grass floor in the quarters with a hoof.

_I do not know…I feel I should return to my own room-_

_No, please remain here with me. It is best in these situations to be with others._

_I will be fine, _I insist.

_Stay with my Grandmother Feninu, _Wagner tells me. I sigh, but bow my stalks, honoring his request.

_Take care of her, _Wagner says and with one last glance at his smiling grandmother, leaves.

About thirty minutes pass while I talk to Wagner's grandmother when a great BOOM sounds and the whole ship rocks. For a second, Wagner's grandmother looks up at me from the floor where she was knocked from her hooves. An instant later I am helping her up and the room is filled with flashing emergency lights and thought speech warnings.

_ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, PLEASE STAY CALM. QUICKLY AND SAFELY MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE DOME. PLEASE DO NOT PANIC. HEAD IMMEDIATELY TO THE DOME. REITERATION 1: ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS. PLEASE STAY CALM-_

_Are you alright?_ I ask her, still holding her hands in mine.

_Yes,_ she is embarrassed to be so apparently weak on her hooves, I can tell. She slips one hand out of mine but keeps holding my other hand. _Let's head to the dome, shall we?_

_Yes._ I lead her out of the room and down the hallways. The emergency lights are on all over the ship and the message keeps repeating in thought speech. Pretty soon we come closer to the dome and find it full of others. There is a general feeling of excitement in the air. I wonder what could possibly be going on.

Soon, however, two warriors enter the dome.

_May we have your attention please? _One shouts. He is smaller than the other. The other, I am pretty sure, is a prince because of the way he holds his head up higher.

The whispers in the air of thought speech slowly die. I watch with all eyes forward, curious.

_My name is Prince Hiran-Fostil-Metrarch._ _There is a minor Yeerk presence that we are currently battling._ He raised his hands as alarm spread through the group. _But they are in another part of the planet's orbit. So there is no need to panic._ His eyes, I noticed, were a dark torqouise – almost blue instead of green – and he had an air of authority. He definitely looked the picture of a Prince.

_Quite handsome isn't he?_ Siralin eye smiles at me and I chuckle.

He is certainly a presence.

_What in yaolin was that impact then? _an older male snaps. He must be a retired veteran, I think, because he is quite scarred and his fur is nearly all silver.

The Prince's smile looks a little forced now.

_A fighter was…damaged aboard the ship. A mere foolish mistake of one of our younger warriors. I apologize for the inconvenience._

Then I notice one of his eyestalks has fallen on me with a look of…distaste. I feel a wave of shame and look away. Most of the passengers don't look at me much, since they are used to seeing me around it seems But he is not. He seems to say something to the warrior next to him who also turns an eyestalk to me. I begin to feel very nervous, as if I were illegally on the dome ship somehow, like a stowaway.

_Nevertheless we do not want to take risks with any passengers, _the Prince continues, sweeping his main eyes over the crowd. I notice the group of females that Dji is standing with and feel a nervous fluttering in my hearts. I notice also that the young females have their eyes on the Prince, and are giving each other smiles.

_So we will be evacuating all passengers to a transport ship, _he smiles charmingly at the group with his main eyes. _Apologies to all whose vacations on Leera have just been formally ended._

I am still nervous, however, because the Prince is keeping an eyestalk on me that looks almost annoyed now.

It is strange, but my nervousness reminds me of something I had once read – how in the primitive times of my species, our people had traveled around as large herds, migrating, led by an Alpha male. This was when Andalite society first really began to develop - when males first began to take only one mate, instead of one male mating with all of the females in his herd and driving other males away. I was so fascinated learning about the early Andalites and how their lives worked. Until I read something that horrified me – the way vecols were often "disposed of" in these brutal early times.

Andalite mothers would abandon foals who were born with deformities and most of the time these foals were taken by now extinct predators. Vecols that survived and tried to join herds would continually be driven away…or killed by Andalite males wishing to rid their herds of a burden.

Later on when our people created tribes and then civilizations, vecols were either used as slaves or servants. But one society even went as far as to try to kill all Andalites born as vecols – in the justification of preventing any "bad genes" from being carried into the future generations. We even had wars between societies at one point – two saying that they deserved at least the right to live – even if as slaves – and the other saying they must all be disposed of. The two allies who fought for the rights of vecols to live destroyed the other society…and took all of their females and vecols as slaves.

Of course, those were times when even healthy Andalites had few rights, especially females – our "dark age" before our people had greater morals developed and isolation for vecols became the preferred measure.

But the way he looks at me reminds me of the horror I felt at reading about vecols being hunted and butchered at the whims of a herd Alpha male. And I realize, he is the Alpha male here, and I am the undesired burden.

I begin to feel a sense of panic filling my being. Siralin notices my fear and looks at me with her main eyes.

_Child, what is wrong?_

Then I notice with widening main eyes that he and the warrior are making their way over to me. She sees what I am looking at and straightens up slightly.

_Yes? _she says before the pair is even within five feet of us.

The Prince is surprised but smiles, smugly.

_Is this a relation of yours, my lady?_

_No relation, _she said. _But a friend, nevertheless._

_A…friend?_ he smiles._ Your ward, perhaps?_

_I am the ward of the Captain, _I explain, speaking up and he glares at me. I almost fall silent but continue._ I am the ward of the People. The military. I serve here on the dome ship._

_You serve… _his eyes look me up and down insolently and the Warrior next to him sneers. I lower my main eyes.

_I am not an Aristh, _I clarify._ I am a…I work in garbage disposal. My name is-_

The warrior laughs before I can finish. Until his Prince flicks an eyestalk toward him. Then he falls silent, but both look amused and smug.

_I am afraid you will have to come with us, _the Prince's voice is cold, sweeping over me like an icy wind.

_Oh? Why must he? _Siralin tilts her head, a polite smile on her face. Her hand comes to rest on my shoulder and it is as if warmth is pouring into me from that point where we connect.

_He is the ward of the state, lady, _the warrior says. In other words, he is saying "He is _ours_."

_Yes. And my husband is the Captain._ Siralin smiles. I feel shocked. The Captain's wife? Wagner is…the grandson of the Captain? _So I think it will be just fine if I escort him to the transfer ship._

_We require his assistance, _the Prince insists, taking a step toward me. I find it harder to breathe suddenly. He towers over me…and his blade is the size of my head, from neck to eyestalk tip. I wonder where it is he wishes to take me… on a fighter to drop me in the Leeran ocean, or does he simply wish to take me to the disposal room where I work…and cut off my head with one swipe of his tail?

I close my main eyes momentarily tell myself I am just imagining things, that there is no reason for me to fear. And normally, there would be no reason to fear. Normally, I would be left alone to work in the disposal unit. But this is an emergency. And who wants to waste space with a vecol in an emergency?

_Do you really? _Siralin's tone is flat and her main eyes look almost bored, locked on to the Prince's. His frown deepens for a moment. Her stalk eye looks me over, almost dramatically.

_I do not see why you would need the assistance of an Aristh,_ she says._ Being that you are such a capable Prince Hiran. I would hate for anything to happen to him while he is under your care because I would hate for anything to stain your record._

I am shocked. I look up at her with my main eyes and she looks down at me with the stalk eye she was looking me over with a moment before.

_Of course, my Lady,_ the Prince says flatly, subdued, and steps back. He sends one last glance at me with an eyestalk that makes me shiver, then trots away, followed by the warrior who smiles politely and coldly at Siralin.

_Stupid females,_ the Prince says to the warrior, and I realize with a cold feeling that he is allowing me to hear this. Perhaps because he feels that Siralin would not believe me anyway were I to tell her. _Always defending weak things like themselves._ his eyes talk is still on me as he walks away. _Do not think I am finished with you little ward._

I shake, despite the hand that comforts my shoulder. I feel exhausted suddenly, and glad he is gone.

We slowly move to a transport ship that has temporarily docked with the Dome ship.

Apparently some males had not changed since those times.

_It is such a pity, _Siralin says to me with a sigh as we stand in line to enter the transport ship.

_My lady?_ I say, distracted from my dark thoughts.

She smiles at me.

_He used to be such a sweet thing when he was younger, that Hiran. But now…_ she waves her stalks. _I do not understand it. But war changes people, doesn't it? _her smile is sad and I wave my own stalks.

_I suppose it does, _I say. I would not know, for I had never been in war. Though…I had lost someone because of war… and that certainly changed my life, if it did not change me.

WHAM! Siralin is again knocked from her hooves to the floor. She curses, and looks up embarrassed. I and a young male help her up to her hooves.

_What in yaolin?_ the older male ahead of us snaps again. It is the same older male who asked the Prince about the earlier impact. I suddenly realize what is happening – that earlier impact was likely a Yeerk strike. Prince Hiran had lied to us...probably to keep people from panicking.

I can feel the fear in the air, almost tangible enough to smell. Siralin's stalk eyes are looking around with a worried expression. The people ahead began to hurry onto the transport ship faster. Soon they are rushing, crowding each other through.

_Goodness!_ Siralin huffs at the sight. _We are not in that deep of an emergency. There are warriors out there protecting-_

BOOM! The ship shakes. Siralin stays on her hooves and laughs a small nervous laugh. I take her hand and she smiles at me for a moment.

_Give them your tail blades!_ the older male shouts in public speech. I notice the youth in front of us smile a little…but I can see the fear in his eyes and the way his hands are trembling.

Soon we are close enough to enter. The young male in front of us is going through the hatch. I step aside to allow Siralin. I do not even think much of the fact that I am the last to step through. After all, I am always lingering near the back of any group…keeping out of people's attention. But it reminds me of something else I read…how any herd in ancient times was always being followed by a few straggling vecols…

I look up to see panic on the faces of people inside the transport and I hear moans of fear in my mind.

_It's…it's a blade ship!_

_They're coming!_

_Quick! Close the hatch! _someone shouts. Siralin turns her head – she has just stepped through into the transport ship, aided by the youth and a warrior – and her main eyes settle on mine with a look mixed of panic and guilt.

_No!_ she cries, a hand reaching out to me.

But the hatch closes.

And I am left alone on the Dome ship.

* * *

Review please! :)


	10. War efforts

Muahahaha! I did a cliff hanger! I don't usually do them, but I do like them sometimes... muhuhehehee!

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I stand for a moment, feeling a slight panic growing in my chest. The transport ship has already detached and I am staring at an airlock with a little window to space.

Suddenly the floor trembles beneath my hooves and I realize what is going on – the ship is detaching it's dome… The ship is preparing for battle. Of course, even dome ships built for pleasure cruises can prepare for battle. All Andalite ships are made battle capable now, by regulation, because of the war.

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself. But in truth I am terrified. I have never been in battle before and even Arisths normally stay in a dome. Wagner did not even stay in the dome this time – he likely went to assist warriors with their fighters. Maybe even to fly in one with a warrior. After all, as Arisths get older, they must have some experience with battle so that they can eventually move on to Warrior status.

I look around, almost feeling guilty of being left on the ship when I shouldn't be there, and half afraid that I may encounter Prince Hiran and that other warrior again. But I remind myself that the Prince is probably in his own fighter now…or on the ship's bridge, giving commands.

I decide I should probably head back to my own quarters.

Instead, however, I head back toward Wagner's Grandmother's quarters…the Captain's quarters. I realize after stepping through into it that Siralin left it unlocked, forgetfully perhaps. Then I realize this is foolish – my being in a Captain's private quarters. It is unlikely he would come in during a battle. But still…

Nervous, I leave the quarters again and head down…toward the fighters in the hangar. At least I could perhaps be of assistance? Then I stop myself. But if Prince Hiran or the warrior was there…

I close my main eyes and take a deep breath. I feel so foolish, so lost. I wonder if Siralin is panicking or ordering those flying the transport ship to come back to me. But I know that such would be a foolish mistake…and I realize I do not want them to do so, for they could forfeit their own lives. Besides that, I was in no immediate danger and did not need to be rescued.

Then I begin to think of the blade ship out in space. I wonder which Visser's it is. I wonder…if perhaps they will hit the dome ship…destroy it…

I tremble for a moment, allowing the fear to take hold. Then I wonder what to do. Head to my quarters, tremble, and wait to die? No. I tell myself to be brave…and I head to the hangar.

I hurry up and take the anti gravity tunnel all the way down to the hanger. It is the lowest floor on the ship, opposite of the dome and the quarters of travel guests, Princes, and the Captain. Toward the hanger are warrior's and aristh's quarters and the storage rooms…including the disposal areas where I typically work. This dome ship, being for travel mostly rather than war, is exceptionally large for a dome ship.

It is strange to make my way to the hangar while the halls are so desolate. I have never even been to the hangar before, except once to deliver something to a warrior, from Prince Annuk. I remember how a warrior with a very serious face asked me in a clipped tone what my business was. The hangar is very carefully guarded normally.

I hear sounds and feel slightly comforted for a moment…but then I feel nervous. The door to the hangar is open and there is no guard there. I peek in with my eyestalk to see two warriors at a fighter closest to the door. They are talking and one is bending over, trying to fix something on his fighter. I smile a little, amused, and feel sort of bad for the warrior whose fighter it is. After all, he would probably much rather be in space – fighting the Yeerks. Not stuck on the dome ship, taking care of his fighter.

_Well hello_, I realize with embarrassment that the warrior standing and watching his friend work on the fighter has seen my eyestalk spying. _Who do we have here?_

I slowly step forward, blinking rapidly. His eyes widen.

_What in yaolin happened to you, little fellow?_ he says. _Are you alright?_

_Who are you – oh_, the other Warrior says, looking up from his fighter. He glares at me, then goes back to work. _Just that vecol child_, he says.

_Firmil!_ the first warrior hisses then turns to me. _Did you get separated from the other tourists? _He probably thinks I am someone's child.

_No sir. I work aboard the dome ship. I am the ward of the Captain._ I step forward into the hangar. _My name is Feninu. I am wondering if I may be of assistance._

The warrior named Firmil, still bent over his fighter, snorts and his friend lightly kicks him. The one who kicked him, standing straight up, smiles at me.

_Ah! My name is Warrior Trentin-Veral-Simir. _he says. _And I remember now – I have heard of you before, from Warrior Annuk. You work in disposal, don't you? _he smiles and I bow my eyestalks in assent momentarily. _I think you could definitely be of assistance if you've got a set of capable hands, which it looks like you do._ I wonder momentarily if he is subtly insulting me by saying that - I am so used to veiled insults. But he seems genuine. He waves me over with a hand and I come closer._ Warrior Firmil here is having some problems with one of his landing supports._

I come closer to the fighter and Warrior Firmil who looks curiously at me with an eyestalk. I stand beside him, then crouch on my hooves, scooting up under the fighter to peer at the landing support he is trying to whack back into place impatiently with his tail blade. I can see that it is completely out of its socket and refuses to join back into the fighter. Unless he can connect it, he will not be able to take off, and then land safely back into the dome ship.

I decide the battle outside must be going in our favor, since there are other, older fighters nearby that these two warriors do not take. I reach up my hands toward the landing support.

_With permission sir?_ I say to Warrior Firmil who waves his eyestalks.

_As you will_, he says, stepping back, his tail settling beside him. He watches me with curiosity. I can tell he and Warrior Trentin are talking about me. But I do not worry myself with their words, because Warrior Trentin seems friendly enough.

_There seems to be something stuck in the joint of the landing socket_, I say, peeking into the socket with an eyestalk. Then, I reach in with a hand and pull at a small piece of metal. I tug at it, partly using my curved tail blade to remove it. It finally pops free with a CLANG and I set it on the floor momentarily. Then I take the support in my hands, and using my tail, push it back into place. It slides in easily and the fighter tilts back into its proper landing position. Picking up the little piece of metal, I scoot back out of my place, stand, and turn to face the warriors.

_See,_ I held out the metal. _This piece of metal was blocking the landing support from going back into its proper place-_

_Excellent!_ Warrior Trentin's smile deepens. An eyestalk looks to Warrior Firmil and it seems he is saying something to him. Firmil smiles a little then meets my main eyes with his.

_Thank you…Feninu,_ he says. _That was most helpful of you._ he takes the piece of metal from my hands, looking it over.

_Much better than wacking at it with your tail, hm Firmil?_ Trentin's stalk eyes smile at his comrade and Firmil narrows his eyes, but I can tell it is good natured.

_Yes. Much better,_ Firmil agrees.

_I am glad I could be of assistance_, I say.

_Feninu!_ a voice calls and I turn my eye stalks to see Wagner behind me. He is standing near another pair of warriors, working on a fighter. As I watch, Wagner moves out of the way of the fighter, as one of the warriors gives the signal and the pilot inside begins to boot the fighter up, for take-off. The hatch in front of all of the fighters opens and I can see the blue force field keeping the oxygen in the room. It slowly makes its way out into space. I am amazed – I can see fighters far out battling!

Then the hatch closes again and Wagner is trotting up to me, with surprise in his eyes.

_My grandmother was just calling to me in thought speech! She was worried about you!_

I feel ashamed.

_I am sorry. I did not mean to leave her-_ I am thinking of how he told me to stay with her and take care of her.

_Oh do not worry,_ he eye smiles back. _She is fine, as are the other passengers. The battle is almost over now. We are winning, of course_, pride flows through him and I almost wave my eyestalk in amusement at the sight of him – all Andalite arrogance.

_Of course,_ I say.

_Aristh!_ the warrior calls to Wagner, giving me a weird look. I look down and away and Wagner tells me:

_I must go back to work. I will see you later, in the Dome probably Feninu! _he smiles at me and turns, heading quickly back to his superior. I turn to see Trentin and Firmil talking. Firmil is in his fighter, about to boot it up. I quickly head over to Trentin, to get out of Firmil's way. Then Firmil fires up his fighter and their conversation ends as he heads out of the again open hatch.

Trentin and I stand watching his friend head out into space.

_You see little fellow,_ he says to me with a sigh._ I am on probation from flight_, he smiles and I am surprised he would reveal such a detail to me.

_Why sir?_ I blurt, then feel embarrassed. It is none of my business of course. But he smiles more.

_I did foolish things with my fighter. That's what happens when you take things for granted in the military. You cannot be fooling around if you are a warrior. You must behave always_. He looks wistfully out into space as the hatch closes, then turns and puts a hand on my shoulder. I am surprised that even in battle, a warrior would not be able to fly if he was on probation. My people can have such foolish adherence to regulations, sometimes.

_Well then. I am heading up to the bridge. The Captain just summoned me. I think you can return to the Dome now, since we've just attached it back._

I was intrigued. So he was communicating openly with other warriors and the Captain right now? I had heard this was how communication worked during a battle and that warriors updated each other on the situation constantly. I felt oddly jealous then. It seemed to be full of such closeness and comraderie at times, the military. But then I remembered Prince Hiran and realized it was probably not always so brotherly…

And certainly for one like me, it would not be.

_Why so sad?_ he asked me.

I blinked rapidly and forced a smile.

_Oh I am fine. Merely tired. I get tired easily._ I said, then felt embarrassed for burdening this kind warrior with my infirmity. _I will go up to the dome now, sir. Thank you._ I say and I mean it. I am grateful to him for letting me be helpful.

_As you will_, he smiles and bobs his eyestalks. I smile back at him, then turn and head from the hanger. I notice his stalk eyes follow me all the way out of the hanger. Perhaps he was merely acting as a security officer on the hanger and just making sure I did not get hurt or cause trouble? This is what I think must have been the reason he allowed me to help as I leave the hanger.

Later on in the Dome, I am approached by Wagner. The Dome has slowly been filling with some warriors here and there. But I see no sign of the former passengers. Apparently the military has fully taken over the ship. I feel slightly relieved that I will not see Dji again, although I feel sadness as well. I am musing on her and our interactions when Wagner approaches.

_That was very great of you_, he smiles. _Those sorts of things are normally my responsibility._

I smile a little. _I am sorry if I took your responsibilities then._ He waves a hand.

_Think nothing of it. I am glad you could help us then. If it had really been a serious emergency, then I would have been rushing between those warriors, trying to assist them all._

_Thank you_, I say. _I was glad I could help._

Wagner smiles. I notice he is feeding. His fur is a little dirty.

_My grandmother is back in her quarters,_ he says. _She was very, very upset with those warriors for just closing the hatch before everyone was evacuated! She was on the Captain's tail about writing a discipline slip up for them!_ he chuckles. I smile and feel bad for the warriors.

_I hope not, _I say. _They were just trying to protect the passengers, after all._

_Well they did panic_, he said, looking proud again. _And warriors must never panic! Especially in such a situation, when civilians rely on them for security!_

I smile at his pride and feel like waving my eyestalk again. Then I remember Warrior Annuk and feel worried. With a sweep of my eyestalk I realize he is not here in the dome.

_I hope…no one was harmed - in the battle, I mean?_ I ask.

_A few were injured. _He smiles proudly. _But no Andalites were killed! Though a fighter was destroyed. But the pilot made it out safely – rescued by a friend of his actually! And he took out a bug fighter before he was rescued!_ he laughs. _Our people truly are great Feninu. I wish you could experience battles too! They let me in on the communication! It was amazing – thought speech back and forth! They kept asking us what was going on aboard the ship and reporting back and forth to each other! I thought my head would spin from all the information!_

I just smile as Wagner rambles on. I feel a bit jealous… But mostly I feel warm inside. Wagner, my new friend, is telling me about his most exciting experience yet. I could not care much less for details on the battle, but as he goes on, I am happy just to listen as my friend talks to me.

Then he stops, his eyes wide. His torso straightens up.

_What is it?_ I ask.

_I…I've just been summoned to the bridge!_ he blinks a few times, looking stunned.

Then I actually listen, my main eyes widening.

_Attention! Aristh Wagner-Arrepoth-Ishinal and Feninu-Elorin-Maheen – report immediately to the bridge!_

_They are calling you as well! _Wagner cried.

_Why would they call me?_

_I have no idea...But we'd better get moving!_

With that, we both hurry off, myself following in Wagner's wake.

* * *

NOW PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF ANDALITES, REVIEW!


End file.
